Clouds Roll In
by Waterwip65
Summary: As Naruto & Jiraiya are out training they come across a girl with a big problem & a big secret. Her name is Nizumi & she is the Zero-tails Jinchuriki. She was from the village hidden in the Waves. I said "was" for a reason. Follow Nizumi through the bone crushing, heart warming, tear jerking story line of Naruto's life & the struggle to defeat the Akatski, as well as save her life.
1. Prologue: Encounter

**A/N: Hi~! This is taking place just before Naruto Shippuden starts so... enjoy**!

* * *

The only other thing that could be heard in the rainy forest was the patter of rain on the leaves and the splashing of puddles as a girl ran.

Her kunai was in her right hand while she held the seal above her heart. She needed to repair the seal but the man who had made the seal long ago died.  
_Bud! Dum! _She leaned against the tree and dropped her kunai. The seal seemed to be crushing her heart.

"Wait!"

Damn, that man with the long spiky, white hair had caught up to her.

She tried to command her legs to move but they wouldn't cooperate. _Bud! Dum! _She yelled in pain and fell to the grassy floor.

"Hey!" Two ninjas landed beside her. The man with the white hair and a boy, not much younger than the girl. The girl's eyes rolled back and she passed out.

The man turned to the boy. "Naruto! Give me your kunai." The boy handed the tool over and the man opened the girls shirt.

"Pervy Sage! What are you doing?!" The man with the white hair pulled down the chest wrappings just enough to see the seal over the girl's heart.

"Just as I thought." The boy named Naruto saw the seal and held his stomach.

"Who is she? Why does she have the same seal I do?"

"Her name is Nizumi. She is also a Jinchuriki."

* * *

**Prologues are short. Chapters are long. Don't get discouraged because of the length of the prologue XD**

**Thanks,**

**-Nizumi**


	2. Chapter 1:thanks

**A/N: Now lets begin! Wuhahahahahaha!**

* * *

**Nizumi's POV**

_"Look its not that I don't like you its the fact that every time you want to come out you hurt me."_ _I told the demon spirit sarcastically._  
_"I wouldn't have to do that if you would just give me your body!"_  
_It looked into my eyes through the tall rusty bars that separated us._  
_"You know I won't do that." I crossed my arms and scoffed at the giant, tail-less, cat._  
_"Then I will tear you apart from the inside out!"_ _The cats green eyes shone with hate and restlessness._  
_"Good luck with that."_  
_"NIZUMI!"_

My eyes snapped open and my hand shot up to the seal. _Good, it was still there._  
"So you've finally decided to wake, Nizumi."  
A man with white hair was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. My right hand grabbed a kunai from the pouch on my right leg and I backed against the wall that the bed was lain against.  
He put his hands up and his aged face showed sincerity.  
"Relax your safe, I'm not going to hurt you."  
I didn't let down my defense.  
"Ive heard that before."  
He stood up and sighed.  
"Your seal is weakening isn't it?"  
Glaring at him I felt the seal over. That's when I noticed I was just in my wrappings.  
"Woah! What the hell happened to my clothes?"  
He scratched the back of his head.  
"Well you see-"  
The door burst open and a kid, with bright hair and seemed around my age, came bursting into the room.  
"Pervy sage! I brought the-" The kid looked at me then at my chest, reddening his face instantaneously.

_THE NERVE!_ I grabbed the sheets and covered my chest.  
I threw my kunai at his head and he barely had enough time to duck.  
"Aayyyyeeeee! Hey what's the big idea!" He said pointing at me. I noticed the kid's headband.

_Leaf shinobi?_  
The man grabbed the clothes that where in the kids arms and placed them on the chair.  
"We will leave you to get dressed." He said grabbing the ear of the kid and closing the door behind them as they left.  
_Shit, this was bad. My seal is breaking and the two leaf shinobi knew who I am. I needed to leave and fast._

I looked at the clothes and noticed that they were similar to my old ones. A long sleeved net shirt, white pants with dark purple stripes going down each side and a similar looking vest. I quickly put on the clothes and braided my long strawberry-blonde hair.  
As I opened the window to flee I realized something.  
The man the boy called pervy sage...he knew about my seal and didn't kill me.  
_Nizumi what have you gotten yourself into this time.._ I thought to myself.  
Closing the window I turned around and headed back downstairs.

_Its proper that I should thank them at least._

"What are your names?" I asked as i sat down at the table full of food.  
The man smiled.  
"Jiraiya_._ And this is Naruto."  
The boy was already digging into the plates of food. I looked at Jiraiya in disbelief.  
"The Jiraiya? The legendary sanin?"  
"Yes."  
Then that makes everything so much more complicated, I thought, complaining to myself.  
"Nizumi, right?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes."  
"So which tailed beast do you have sealed inside you?"  
"Naruto!" Jiraiya interjected, shooting him a look of warning.  
"It's okay Jiraiya. You two obviously know who I am. Yes, Naruto I am a Jinchuriki, but I'm not really considered to be part of the nine tailed beasts. "  
"I'm confused. I thought there were only nine."  
"There were only supposed to be nine." I said to him looking down.  
Jiraiya picked off some food and smiled at me.  
"We shouldn't let the food go to waste. Dig in!"  
I smiled.  
_Jiraiya definitely kinder in person. And these guys aren't so bad! I could stick around alittle longer._

After a hearty meal Naruto went off to the bath house, leaving Jiraiya and I alone with our hot tea.  
"I wanted to say thank you for paying for my stay here Jiraiya-sama." I said as he sipped his tea.  
He smiled and chuckled. "I technically didn't pay for it. Naruto did."  
"And by technically you mean he doesn't know he paid for our stay?"  
"Exactly."  
I sipped my tea.  
"How did you know who I was?"  
His kind face faded into how I would expect a legendary sanin to look, his face was deep in thought.  
"My student told me almost seventeen years ago that he sealed a girl with a beast and that only I could repair the seal if needed."  
My seal was weak. And if he was the only one who could repair it then I would have to stay and ask a favor. _Well crap._  
"How did you know that my seal was weakening?"  
"To be completely honest I didn't know."  
I sat back and crossed my arms.  
"So you thought that cutting open a strangers clothing while they are passed out is okay?"  
"Not what I meant. Okay I just knew."  
"Okay, so you say that your the only one who can repair the seal."  
"Yes but I cant do that here." He sighed and set his cup down. "The leaf village is the ideal place, where you can be protected while I repair the seal."  
"Jiraiya-sama I cannot go into a village. Not while my seal is not doing its job."  
He put his hand up.  
"I understand but with the seal being unstable the beast can come out at any time, you should get help as soon as you can."  
I scoffed. "No offense, but id rather not put an entire village in jeopardy."  
"Nizumi, your putting everyone at risk by not getting that seal repaired."  
Maybe he was right...dad wouldn't want the beast out and I was running out of options.  
"Only if lady Hokage agrees to it."  
He thought to himself for a moment then nodded.  
"Fair enough."  
"Jiraiya-sama?"  
He stopped just before he got up.  
"Its getting worse. So you might want to get an answer back quickly."

* * *

**A/N: Hi again!**

**I will update VERY soon so don't worry:p**

**-Nizumi**


	3. Chapter 2: complications

**A/N: I know the story is slow now but I promise it will move faster during the next few chapters, and I had some help fixing the format so it would look better and make it easier to read.**

**:3**

* * *

Finding the bath house wasn't too easy. And compared to the other inns I've stayed at, that's a hard thing to do. It took me a good fifteen minuets to find the bath house. Once I got there, I was relieved to actually see that the girl's side was empty. It had been forever since I had al bath so I quickly undressed and stepped into the warm water. The layers of dirt that coated my skin seemed to just melt away. _That feels nice._ I walked out to the middle of the pool, the water just coming up to my shoulders.

"Pervy sage! No-"

_Splash! _

Water splashed against the wall and seeped through the cracks of the wood. _Men_. The bath next door was the boy's side. Jiraiya and Naruto laughed for a bit.

"So we are going to the village tomorrow?"

"That's the plan. I sent a messenger to Tsunade telling about our arrival."

"Man it feels so good to be going home!" I sunk into the water so my nose was just above the surface.

"At least you have a home." I mumbled to myself. Everything and anyone I cared about died less than a month ago. My father. The person who I missed the most, had to be the one to die in front of me. Looking back at those memories I felt tears well up in my eyes so to keep them from flowing I completely submerged myself in the hot water. _Why was my village destroyed? My dad and I were the only survivors for a while, now it was just me. I was so alone... My home was gone._

_"Nizumi"_ my beast called to me.

_"Yes?" _I answered back, not really wanting to deal with the demon cat.

_"The pain you feel can be forgotten, and the memories of those you love can be ousted so you can feel nothing."_

_"Get lost."_

_"Nizumi, give me your body and I promise the pain of loss and loneliness will go away. All you have to do is leave before the other two get any ideas then surrender yourself to me."_

_"No."_

_"If you want me to play nice, which we both know is less effort for both of us, you wont go to the hidden leaf village with that man and the boy." _The demon spirits tone was harsher.

_"Why? They have done nothing my help me. Besides, they have done more for me in ten hours then you have done for me in seventeen years."_

I felt a sharp stab to my heart then I found myself in the front of those rusty old bars.

_"You insolent child! They will take me out of you! Do you really think that they were going to just repair the seal then send you on your way?! No they will take me and leave your body to rot, just like the Akatsuki would if they found you. No, I wont take that chance and I know that you would appreciate it if I kept your heart beating."_

I glared into the beasts eyes. Blue to green.

_"Don't even go there, if I die you die too. So I suggest you sit and enjoy the ride, Pal." _The beast hissed and the entire subconscious room, or what ever this room was, seemed to shake.

_"Then I will make you suffer!"_

Suddenly, I was back in the water but before I could stand the beast gave all its might into crushing my heart, causing me to take a breath, not of air but water. The seal glowed a bright purple making the water reflect it's light. I couldn't move. The pain was too much, and the beast was forcing me to keep consciousness, which meant I would have to live through this torture._ "STOP!" _I yelled at the beast.

_"Do you give your body to me?" _the demon spirit asked.

_"No!" _

_"Then no."_

This wasn't good. My lungs were full of water and I couldn't move to call for help._ 'Your going to kill us!'_

_'Good! Then I will be rid of you!' _

My eyes became heavy and I pushed against the beast's strength with my own._ "I won't let you out... No matter what, you'll die here with me."_

_'Goodbye then, Nizumi.' _the cat's tone was almost joyous.

The warm water and the stone floor seemed to be the only comfort for me. The purple light shining in the water was the last image that my mind could process and my eyes shut. While I fought for control over the seal my lungs gave out and I couldn't hold my breath anymore, letting the air from my lungs escape. I felt my body become weightless and for a moment I felt nothing. Then my body became heavy and my lungs moved unwillingly.  
The sudden release of water from my lungs brought my mind back, but I still felt so weak, like I didn't have any chakra. My heart hurt with every beat.

"Nizumi!" Naruto sat me up and patted my back to get all of the water out.

"N-naruto?"

"Is she alright?" Jiraiya asked far off.

"She's fine, just stay over there so you don't give her a heart attack!"

"Ill get everything ready." He picked me up and brought me into the dressing room. Once he put me on a bench I saw him. He was butt-ass naked. Looking up I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the image. _The seal! _Shakily I pulled my arm up to the seal. The skin was raised and tender but the seal was in tact.

"Naruto- the seal isn't going to last much longer."

"Jiraiya is already packing and we should be at the village by morning." He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed my clothes off the self.  
"I'm not looking." He said bringing them over to me. I sat up holding my chest and grabbed a towel to wrap around myself. I gladly took the clothes and looked up at Naruto.

"You can look now." He let out a sigh of relief and scratched the back of his head. My eye was caught and I looked at his stomach, he had the five prong seal just like I did. _That's the fourth Hokage's seal... _Naruto's seal was twice as large as mine was.

"Nizumi?"

"I should get dressed. You should too." Naruto hesitated for a moment then decided that I was okay, he left and closed the door behind me. Once I got dressed I assessed my ability to walk and made my way back to the room.

**Naruto's POV**

"Pervy sage! No-" a wall of water came at me as Pervy sage jumped in the bath doing a cannonball. I came up for air and we both started laughing. Swimming over to the edge I sat next to him.

"So are we really going to the village tomorrow?"

"That's the plan. I've sent a messenger to Tsunade telling her about our arrival."

"Man it feels good to be going home!" _I almost can't believe its been two years already. I wonder how everyone is doing._

"Naruto, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"When everything with the Akatsuki is finished I'd like to stay in the village permanently. Maybe you can-" He looked up at the trees and saw something.

"What is it Perv-" I saw a purple light reflecting off of the leaves. "Nizumi?" She didn't answer. "Nizumi!?" I jumped on the bamboo wall that was separating the girls and boys side. She was in the middle of the pool, and the seal on her chest was glowing bright. "Nizumi!" I jumped down in the water and pulled her up to the surface. "Hey!" She didn't respond and the glow of her seal faded. I focused chakra on my feet and stood on top of the water. Oh... She was naked. Perfectly-completely! I meant completely, naked. I looked up and walked to solid ground. Her lips were blue and she wasn't breathing. "Sorry about this." I said laying her down. When I knelt down next to her I placed my hands on her chest and began to pump. One. Two. Three. I pinched her nose shut and put my mouth on hers. Her chest moved up as I pushed my air into her lungs. No good, again! One. Two. Three. Breathe. "Come on! Breathe, Nizumi!" One. Two- She coughed and water sprouted out of her mouth. "Nizumi!" I sat her up and patted her back as she was getting rid of the water.

"N-naruto?" She said in between coughs.

"Is she alright?" Pervy sage said. I could see his hands on top of the fence as if he was going to hop over and look.

"She is fine, just stay over there so you don't give her a heart attack... Perverted toad." I added silently.

"I'll get everything ready" he called back. I picked her up and walked into the ladies changing room. It was clear so I came in and laid Nizumi on the bench.

"Naruto- the seal isn't going to last much longer."

"Jiraiya is already packing and we should be at the village by morning" I turned and grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around my waist then grabbed another towel and Nizumi's clothes. "I'm not looking." Closing my eyes I walked over to her and handed her everything. _Not like it even mattered since I just saw you completely naked._

"You can look now." I sighed and scratched my head. Then I noticed she was looking at my stomach.

"Nizumi?" Her face was slightly flushed and she looked away.

"I should get dressed. You should too." I walked out of the dressing room and jumped back to the boys side. After I got dressed I headed up to the room. Man I've been hanging around Pervy sage too long! I mean it wasn't too bad... She was drowning! By the time I pulled her out her lips were blue and I didn't have time to grab a towel for either of us. _Why did she have to be naked?!_ Okay, that was pretty stupid of me to ask. Of course she would be naked! I rounded the corner and opened the door to the inn room and found Pervy sage already had everything packed and ready to go. _I haven't seen him act this since he lost 1300 yen in a gambling game, or that time we were running from a blossom house._  
Pervy sage sat down.

"Explain everything you saw and quickly."

"Well when I jumped over to her she was at the bottom of the pool. Her seal was glowing. By the time I pulled her out her lungs were full of water."

"Just as I thought. Think back to when we bright her here. Her body was being physically hurt by the beast, so much as to where she cant move or passes out.˝

"Her tailed beast could have killed her tonight! If we weren't nearby she would have drown."

"Actually, my beast isn't tailed." I jumped as Nizumi appeared behind me in the door way. I pointed at her,

"What's the big idea?! You cant just sneak up behind people like that!" I took a second look at her and there were rings under her eyes and her skin was pale compared to yesterday.

"We should get going." She looked at Pervy sage and he nodded.

"The quicker we get her to the leaf village the better." He said to me as he picked up his back pack and handed me mine. "Ill get us checked out." He left the room. I grabbed Nizumi's bag and put it in mine, since I had the room.

"Thank you for saving me, Naruto."

"Don't mention it." I said smiling. I put on my back pack and we headed downstairs together.

"Which tailed beast do you have?" She asked.

"The nine tails." I looked at her and she smiled. "Oh. Wait a second. You said your tailed beast didn't have a tail?" She nodded,

"Right. I'm the zero-tails jinchuriki." We stepped outside to wait for Pervy sage.

"The demon fox is the nine tails. What is your demon?"

"A cat." I scratched my head,

"I thought cats had tails." She chuckled and smiled.

"I thought so too. And part of the irony is that I'm not particularly a cat person." _Man! What is Kiba and Akamaru going to do when they meet Nizumi? _Pervy sage walked out of the inn and we began making our way back to Konoha.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't write "He was butt-ass naked" with a strait face. XD The cat I image being the demon cat spirit is the Lynx cat so if you don't know what it looks like feel free to look it up. Its wicked looking XD**

**I will be heading to California and Hawaii in the coming days so ill try and update when I can :P**

**-Nizumi**


	4. Chapter 3:Heart Strings

**A/N: Hawaii is so gorgeous! Just wanted to update to let ya'll know i didn't forget about you. :) **

* * *

**Nizumi's POV**

The moon was just coming over the horizon by the time we left the inn and now it was directly above us. Jiraiya was quiet a lot of the time and Naruto was talking to me, keeping my mind off of my _very_ literal heart ache.

Naruto explained to me that his best friend had left the village and that in order for him to come back Naruto would have to take him back by force. That's why he left with Jiraiya two years ago. His other team mate was Sakura Haruno. Obviously he thought the world of her, but he said she had a thing for their former team mate, Saskue Uchiha. While he explained this I kept my eye on Jiraiya. _He may be a legendary sanin but he was a leaf ninja. He could wind up killing me before my beast._

After a while I noticed that my own energy was lacking, due to the hours of jumping through trees and the zero tails attack. Gradually, I feel behind. My limbs became weak and it was all I could do to keep going, but the farther we got the better off I would be.

"Nizumi?"

"I'm fine just keep going." I tried to quicken my pace. Jiraiya jumped a few more times then stopped.

"No, we should rest, we've been going for a while. And besides what you've been through tonight its amazing your still moving." Now that we were standing still I could feel my heart beating in my chest, making me wince in pain.

Naruto looked at me. "Hes right."

As we got settled Jiraiya leaned against a tree. "I sent a message to lady Hokage, telling her about our situation and I got a reply just before we left, saying that she was going to send the Anbu Black Ops to escort you directly to a safe location. There I can repair the seal."

"Anbu? Anbu!? I don't care who you are, that sounds like an assassin squad to me!" Panicked, I stood up. "It's seems to me that the Akatsuki may have been a better route to take!"

"You know about the Akatsuki?" Naruto said, his expression suddenly hardening.

"Of course, I've been listening to rumors and local talk to stay away from those bastards. They don't even know I exist." _I can't tell them everything yet...even if Naruto was a jinchuriki he was a leaf shinobi, and Jiraiya is reporting to the Hokage. _

"How can you be so sure that they don't? They could have spies in every village." Jiraiya asked matter-o-factly.

_Your right. _"Because my village is gone." Coldly, I stared at Jiraiya "Completely obliterated. If there were any spies there they would have died."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Naruto asked.

"The land hidden in the waves was wiped out last month." Jiraiya stated.

"What!? Pervy sage why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't relevant at the time."

"Wait a second. You knew that if I had survived- the only safe route from the Akatsuki would be the one you found me on."

He was silent.

_Great, first off I had to worry about were the Akatski, which wasn't easy, now I had the laaf village after me. Jiraiya knows something I don't, was the zero tails right? Could the leaf village be after it?_

_"I warned you, Nizumi."_ As the words rang through my mind the pain pulsed from my chest. I fell to my knees and coughed hard, trying to break the pain.

"Nizumi!" Naruto exclaimed. This pain was different then pain ive been feeling before. This was a soul tearing pain as well as flesh. I held the seal and looked at Jiriah.

"We don't have much time." Jiriah said urgently. Bitting into his thumb and placed his palm on the bark of the tree. "Summoning justu!" A frog about the size of my abdomen appeared in the smoke.

"Oh, hi!" The frog said.

"I need you to go on ahead of us and find any Anbu Black Ops."

"Right!" The frog said as it jumped off.

I tried to stand but all of the energy I did have was going into keeping the beast contained. Naruto seemed to understand because before I knew it he was carrying me. _Again._

"Lets go!" Jiraiya said as he jumped off to another branch.

_"Nizumi, you cannot escape! I will get out tonight."_

_"I don't care what i do, or what happens to me. You wont get out!"_ I had to believe that. If I let the Zero tails out then the Akatski would capture it and use it's power. "Naruto." I said as I barely gained control.

"Yeah?"

"I cant let the beast out...if I tell you to, I need you to push a kinai into my heart." His expression became serious and he looked me in the eyes. His blue raging, with anger.

"I wont do it."

"Naruto-"

"No. You are a jinchuriki as well as you are a ninja. You have to fight, and you wont lose, got it?" I looked in his eyes to find a way to convince him.

"Alright." I said and concentrated on the pain. The pain was concentrated on the seal, yet it kept pulsing through my body, and all of it. Was steadily getting worse. We kept going for a a half-an hour or so, then came to a halt.  
I heard several ninja approach.

"Naruto?" I asked him. "I-" _Du-bum!_

_"If you think I'm going with you to the leaf village think again!"_' My beast screamed.

_Shit! _Claws sank into my heart and all I could do was curl up in Naruto's arms and take the pain. I coughed and tasted my metallic saliva. All my strength was gone and my body felt as if it was being torn to shreds. "Hurry-"

"Hang in there." An Anbu ninja said as he stepped forward. All the ninja placed their hands on each others shoulders. "Ninja Art: teleportation!"I felt the wind around us condense and a large smoke cloud consumed us. Once it was cleared we were in a large room with a alter in the middle. "Lay her on the table." There were five large purple candles already burning.

As Naruto began to pass through the circle all of the pain began to dull. I relaxed a little in his arms and he laid me gently on the table. "T-thank you." I gently squeezed his hand. He smiled.

"Ill see you when you get out." He turned and left out of my view. I heard a stone door open so I looked and saw Naruto leave the room, along with all but one Anbu ninja and Jiraiya-sama.

_He's a jinchuriki, so I guess if he trusted these people so would I._

Jiraiya walked to the side of the table. "I'm going to need your jacket and nets off." I nodded and he helped me sit up. I took off my jacket and my long sleeved net shirt. The wrappings didn't cover the seal so I laid back down. Jiraiya looked at the Anbu ninja and nodded. Without warning, stone shackles came out of the stone and wrapped around my limbs.

"This is going to hurt, I suspect..." I said closing my eyes.

"Unfortunately, yeah. The circle you're in only suppresses the zero tails momentarily, and once we start the circle wont work anymore."

"Your saying I'm on my own against the zero tails till your done."

"Yes. Keep the zero tails at bay and Ill work as quickly as I can." He held up his hand and each one of his finger tips were surrounded with concentrated chakra.

"Jiraiya-sama, I'm counting on you." He smiled to try and reassure me. '_Try_' being the key word.

"Are you ready?"

"Not as ready as id like to be."

"Lets begin." As soon as his fingers touched the seal I was thrown into the world of pain and hell my imagination couldn't even grasp.

**Jiraiya's POV**

Her body went rigid when I opened the seal to work on it. I needed to be quick.

Slowly, I poured my chakra into the weak seal and noticed something right away. The chakra points that were crucial for the seal connected directly into Nizumi's heart. _That would explain why she was completely immobile when the beast wanted out, or pushed against the seal, but why would Minato put the it there? _

If I wanted to do this right then it would take almost twice as long as I expected to, and if I pulled out now the seal would break making her heart stop. _What a tricky situation._

I gradually pulled back the amount of chakra that I could maneuver accurately. It was fortunate that I had wind chakra because the seal was based on the Rasengan, therefore only those with chakra like mine can repair the seal. As I reconnected each chakra point to the seal it was noticeably getting harder. I added chakra to the reconnections.

Nizumi's body began trembling and I saw her arms and legs struggle against the restraints. Tears seeped out of her tightly closed eyes. She wouldn't make it if she couldn't hold the zero-tails back.

It seemed that I was working on her chakra points for hours and I had completed about 2/3 of the entire seal. _Minato could have done this faster._ "Just a little longer, Nizumi." I needed to increase my speed but if I did that then the room for error would be increased as well. She would just have to suffer.

I worked carefully until her body jerked violently. Blood seeped out of her nose and ears. "Hold her steady!" I yelled at the Anbu ninja. Stone restraints wrapped around her upper arms and legs to keep her steady.

I worked faster. _There wasn't going to be a chance to work as carefully as I liked to so I would just have to be accurate._  
I only had three more points to go when she coughed and blood began to drip out of her mouth. I hope the Anbu Black Ops had brought some medical ninja because she was taking some serious damage.

"Hurry...please.." Her words were nearly above a whisper but just loud enough for me to hear.

I was nearly there.

One...

Two...

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! **

**What will happen to the Zero-tails? Will Jiraiya repair the seal in time?**

**Review and let me know what your predictions are :)**

**I will start updating every two weeks from here on out. That will give me time to write and let all of you wonder what will happen next :)**

**'Till next time**

**-Nizumi**


	5. Chapter 4: Friends in High Places

**A/N: I'm really tan XD Thanks Hawaii.  
**

**You'll see (read) first hand what happened at the Village Hidden in the Waves. And this is where the first episode of Naruto Shippuden is. HOMECOMING! Enjoy ;P**

* * *

**Nizumi's POV**

The rusty bars looked different. They were breaking! Running through the thick water I pushed against the seal on the large doors. _Its been forever! Jiraiya you better hurry! _The zero tails charged the door and hurled all of its weight against it. The gate held but just barely. The zero tails pushed a claw through the bars and knocked me back against the wall, cracking my head against the stone. I felt the pain then it vanished.

_Damn, for a subconscious room pain sure felt real_. Progressively I noticed that the bars were turning solid and getting stronger by the second. When I looked up i saw the zero tails charging again. _Shit!_

The zero tails was catching on to my observation and was headed the last few bars. Before I got to the gate the zero tails burst remaining few, only half of its body broke through anyway. I jumped and punched the zero tails square between the eyes. It did nothing but look at me and smile. Before I could get away the beasts claw whipped around and drove a claw through my stomach.

"Nizumi." My beast said triumphantly. I glared at it and held the claw. "I have won. Your body is mine now."

"You really think this is over?" I pushed off the claw and watched it heal before my eyes. "You will get back in your cage and no one owns me!" Someone was refueling my chakra- that meant that I could form a justu! "Chakra molding jutsu!" Glowing purple chains appeared out of the water behind the gate, wrapping around the zero tails' head and legs. Slowly the zero tails was being pulled back.

"No!" It glared at me. "Oh! When I get out of here I will kill and destroy everything!"

"You won't ever get out of here zero tails. Shut up and be a good Kitty."

The zero tails roared as it was pulled back behind the bars, and saw that they became solid. The seal was complete.

As I left the room I didn't expect anymore pain. But I should have known better. The injuries I received from the zero tails had been transferred to my real body. "Jiraiya?" I said as I opened my eyes. He was next to the table along with a few Anbu ninjas. He looked at me and spoke to someone behind him.

"We need Tsunade. Don't waste any time." He turned to someone else. "Naruto, I need you to keep her awake." He came into view and his face showed worry, but he quickly smiled.

"Nizumi, your seal is repaired so you don't have to worry about the zero tails trying to come out now." My eyes felt really heavy, _I guess I was tired._

"Good, i don't ever want to do that again." Naruto chuckled. I looked down to see a few medical ninja trying to fix my stomach.

"Hey." Naruto pointed to him. "Focus on me. Your head looks like it has a lot of damage so you need to stay awake." I looked at him.

"The zero tails did this. I don't understand how though-" I coughed and cleared some of the blood that was in my throat. "Has anything like this happened to you?"

"The nine tails hasn't done anything like this to me. I didn't even think that it would be possible." I heard the stone door open and watched Naruto as he looked up.

"Lady Hokage." An medical Anbu bowed to her. Jiraiya nodded to her.

"Everyone leave. I need to concentrate on healing her if she wants to live."

"Naruto." I looked up at him.

"Hu?"

"That ramen place you told me about, maybe-"

"You bet." He said smiling as he left. Once everyone left Lady Hokage looked me over and began to heal my stomach. A girl with short black hair brought some tools.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You've lost quite a lot of blood."

"I wasn't thanking you about healing me." She looked at me questioningly. "You could have had me killed. But you are here trying to save my life."

"You are the last known survivor of your village and to know exactly what happened, we need you." She looked at the black haired girl. "Shizune, get a needle and thread ready." I relaxed and closed my eyes.

She was right. _I am the last survivor. _"But thanks for healing me too." She worked on my stomach for a few minuets then moved to my head. I looked up at her as she worked.

"Lady Hokage, you saved my dad's life once. He fought alongside you in the great ninja war. My parents gave you a place to stay in my village. Do you remember them?"

"Yes I do."

"Did you know I was their daughter when you sent the Anbu ninjas to take me here."

"Yes." The glow from her hands faded and Shizune finished stitching me up.

"How?" She didn't answer so i didn't pry. I had a feeling I would find out soon enough.

"Nizumi, you can sleep now." I didn't argue so i greeted sleep.

_Boom!_

_I jumped off my bed and grabbed my jacket. The village, it's under attack! My morning grogginess was gone as soon as I tied my Kunai pack to my right thigh. "Dad!" I ran to his room and saw that his bed was empty. "Dad!" _Where could he be?_ Glass broke downstairs._

_"Nizumi?"_

_"Sensei?" I ran downstairs and saw him in the kitchen. He was wearing his general sunglasses and his Jonin issued uniform._

_"What's going on?"_

_"The village is falling." He came around the table. "They are coming to collect their key."_

_"What?" he moved fast. A kunai flew by me, just grazing my neck. I jumped back. "Sensei?! What the hel-"_

_"Shut up!" he launched himself at me, and being in a confined space didn't help me at all. His hand wrapped around my neck._

_"s-sen-sei!" He was really hurting me. _Why?! Why was he trying to kill me?_ The betrayal I felt hurt more than his hands crushing my neck. I punched him in the face and he flew back through the kitchen wall. Coughing I looked up and saw something different. My sensei's glasses had fallen off and revealed his eyes. They were purple with multiple black rings surrounding his irises. His crazed eyes looked in my eyes. That wasn't my sensei._

_"How dare you attack your sensei? Now ill really punish you!" He ran at me._

No good! I can't move!_ Before my sensei got to me jolted then fell to the floor in front of me. My dad stood in the hole in the wall._

_"Nizumi!" He ran over to me and looked at my neck. I noticed that blood was soaking into the collar of my shirt. He ripped off part of his arm wrappings and gently wrapped my neck._

_"Dad, what's happening? Why did-"_

_"I can't explain now. Get dressed and get everything you need. We need to leave the land of waves." His expression told me not to question further so I didn't. I quickly went upstairs and put on my normal everyday clothes. The far off screams and explosions reached my ears. _What the hell is going on?..

_Once I was downstairs my dad and I opened the front door to see if the coast was clear. The first thing I saw were the bodies. "Let's go." My father jumped out into the street and on our neighbor's rooftop. "We need to get to the docks. That is our first priority."_

_"Dad- the villagers, they are being slaughtered! I won't abandon my village."_

_"Nizumi, the village is lost. The Akatsuki know you're here and they are after you! We need to get you out of here now." He gripped my shoulders. "You WILL leave, even if I don't make it out with you, do you understand?!" I had never seen him like this._

_"Okay…" I ran with him. We made it to the docks within minutes. Once we got there my dad ran to a boat that was tied to the dock._

_"Keep watch." I tuned and watched the village. The thick black smoke rising from the familiar buildings tore at my heart. My village…My home… I looked around at the scattered bodies and saw something I never expected. My team mates._

_"Maki! Hanzu!" I ran over to them and saw that their chests were full of shurikens and kunai. The light that used to shine in their eyes wasn't there and the color in their skin was drained, leaving only their blood to scatter. Maki was the first best friend I had. Hanzu was my teammate and my childhood crush. Hanzu was laying on top of Maki, he must have died protecting her. It was my fault they were dead. "No- No!" tears rolled down my cheeks and all I could do was cry._

_"Nizumi," my father walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "It's time to leave." I nodded and walked with him to the boat. I sat down and kept my back to the village, we sailed away._

_"Dad…" I whimpered and looked at him while we were about halfway to the mainland. He sat down and stopped rowing, opening his arms._

_"I'm sorry, Nizumi."__ I hugged him and cried._

_"They are all dead…"_

_"Shh." He kissed my forehead and set his finger on my heart. "They are alive in here and they always will be." He pulled something out of his jacket. "Hold out your hand." I did and sniffled. He placed a small rock in my hand. It had the land of waves symbol carved on it's surface. I traced it and looked at my dad._

_"This is the stone you gave mom on your first date." He nodded._

_"You're mother was strong and beautiful. I see so much of her in you. She loved her village very much and did everything she could to protect it. Don't forget where you come from, someday you will come back here and when you do," he pointed to the rock then to my heart. "The people you lost today will be there when you get back, in spirit. Live strong for them." I nodded and he hugged me. "Happy 17th birthday, Nizumi."_

When I woke up I felt over my stomach. The stitches had been removed and it felt as if it was almost fully healed. Then I noticed I was in a hospital room. The door opened and a girl with pink hair came in and checked the clip board at the end of the bed.

"Good morning!" She said cheeringly.

"G'morning." I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hurngry."

She chuckled "I'll bring some food to you then." She came over and held out her hand. "I'm Sakrua Haruno. I haven't seen you in here so I thought I would introduce myself."

"Sakura? Like Naruto's Sakura?"

"You know Naruto?"

"Yeah. He took care of me when I was injured." Well that was only partly true. He saved me from drowning and- _ah I don't even want to think about that!_

"How was he when you saw him?"

"Spunky."

Sakura walked over to the window and placed her palm on the glass, deep in thought. "Sakura." Lady Tsunade's came through the door.

"Yes, milady? "Sakura said turning around. Lady Hokage smiled at her.

"That brat, Naruto has returned."

Her face lit up and she smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. Lets go greet them" and with that they both left. I blinked a few times not entirely sure what just happened.

"Food?..." I sat alone with my growling stomach.

* * *

**A/N: I cried when I was writing about the Land Hidden in the Waves :( **

**Review plz:)**

**-Nizumi**


	6. Chapter 5: Report

I stood next to the hospital bed figuring out if I could walk or not. Standing wasn't a challenge so I stretched upward and didn't feel any pain from my heart, or my stomach. My body felt fine. I knew I shouldn't be up and around but if my body was fine id rather not stay in one place too long. Not to mention I was friggin' hungry! Well I couldn't really blame Sakura about forgetting my food. After all, she hasn't seen Naruto in two years. The clock next to the door said 11:47.

"Damn, almost noon." I opened the window and was just about to hop out when I saw my bag sitting in the waiting chair. _That's right, Naruto had my bag_. I grabbed my bag and dumped the contents onto the bed. 6 kunai, 10 shuriken, an extra change of clothes, my money pouch, the small rock my father gave me and...My fathers headband. I picked it up and traced the land of waves symbol with my finger tips. The white cloth surrounding the metal had blood stains. Sitting on the bed I recalled the memories.

_'"We have to keep going Nizumi. I know your tired but they aren't that far behind us." __We had been going for hours. Half a day maybe._

_"Dad, the trail you told me to go...where exactly does it lead?" He thought to himself for a moment but never stopped looking forward.  
_

_"To a place where you will be safe." __Anger swelled in me. I jumped ahead of him and stopped on a branch._

_"I'm not a child anymore so quit treating me like one!" He stopped beside me. "I know your just trying to protect me but I don't think that keeping me in the dark is helping either."_

_"Nizumi I just need you to trust me."_

_"How can I trust someone who doesn't trust me?" He was silent. __I jumped off the branch and kept going. _Unfreaking believable.

I put everything back into the bag and put it on my back, freezing when I heard someone on the window sill. "Where do you think your going?" Jiraiya's voice had a hint of sarcasm in it._ Busted, he knew I was going to try to leave.  
_

"I was going to get some food."

He smiled, "Come on, I'll treat you to some barbeque." he hopped out the window and down to the street below.

I was about to turn down the offer but I realized that I didn't have any money. _One good meal would do me some good. _Jiraiya was already walking when I jumped out the window.

"So where is Naruto?" I asked, while I was catching up with him.

"He is with the rest of his team."

_That's not surprising, he hasn't seen his team in a few years. _I looked around at the village. The shop keepers, the mingling villagers and the kids playing in the streets. "The leaf village is very similar to the village hidden in the waves."

"Well I've been around to a lot of different villages including yours and they have their differences. They all are combinations of clans and cultures that come together to create a strong defense and create a home."

"Spoken like a true writer." I said smiling at him, he grinned and we walked silently for a few blocks.

"Nizumi, when I was repairing your seal..your chakra network was actually imbedded into the seal. Do you have any idea why Minato would do that?"

"It's complicated..." I could smell the place before I saw it. The cooking meat made my mouth water. _I love meat! _We walked into the barbeque place and I noticed someone already sitting at a table. "Lady Hokage!"

"Feeling better?" She said as she sipped her tea.

"Much. I actually feel like new."

"You heal faster than Naruto." Tsunade said.

I sat down and looked at her. "I'm guessing you want me to tell you what happened to my home."

"Yes." Jiraiya sat next to Tsunade and they listened.

"The land hidden in the waves had been going through a lot. The crime in the village had escalated extremely fast the days befalling the event. The shinobi where already spread thin so an invasion would have been child's play, if that's what it was. The morning the village fell my sensei broke into the house. But something was wrong. He wasn't acting like himself, it was like he was being controlled. My Dad and I managed to flee the village. Houses where burnt and the villagers were slaughtered, laying in the streets and no one to carry them to a burial site..." I looked down at the cup of tea. The images of my destroyed village flashed though my mind, then the face of my Kage. "Lady Hokage, my Kage told me something a week before hand. It sounded like a riddle but maybe it can clear something up."

I waited for her nod of approval before I continued.

_"Coulds roll in._  
_Both red and black._  
_Chaos and torment lay waste to the cat._  
_But the cat has nine to bring it back._  
_Ten pieces fit the puzzle_  
_Order is the key._  
_Nations lay waste, all starting with one_  
_Clouds roll in_  
_A new war has begun."_

Tsunade thought for a moment and sipped her tea. "Continue with how you got here."

"My dad and I ran for about a week. When we accidentally ran into someone." I looked at Jiraiya. "I'm afraid I had to lie to you when it came about the Akatsiki's knowledge of me. I didn't trust you enough to let you know everything about my particular situation." He frowned slightly then sipped his tea. "The fourth Hokage knew what was going on with the Akatsuki."

"That's impossible."Tsunade stated.

"Not entirely," Jiraiya interjected. "The Akatsuki have been around since we were genin, Tsunade."

"I will explain what I know about the Akatuski later, but for now I'll explain how I know of the Fourth's knowledge. He interjected my patents fleeing from an Akatsuki member. They ran into a cave and the Akatsuki ninja ran away when he saw the fourth. Well my mother went into labor in that cave so the fourth stopped and helped out. When I was born my mother died and I was very weak because my heart hadn't developed all the way. So in order to save my life the zero tails would have to be sealed away inside me."

"Well how did the zero tails come into play?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm getting there." I said glaring at him. "The cave I was born in happened to be a jail cell for the zero-tails so as soon as my parents set foot into the cave, they set off a timer for the zero tails to get out. When the fourth figured this out he told my father. So they sealed the zero-tails in me and put the seal on my heart so I would live. The chakra network that had been connected to my heart was strengthened and the zero tails chakra healed my heart.  
Ive been living with the zero tails my whole life."

"You said you and your father ran into someone while you were on the run?" Jiraiya recalled.

"Yes. It was an Akatsuki ninja." I gripped my pants and looked down."He had an orange mask." _And that horrible red eye..._ Thinking back on that memory, was just too painful, I was fighting off tears just thinking about him. "Lady Hokage. May I be dismissed?"

"Ye-" she wasn't even done answering by the time I had left the table.

"Nizumi. Wait-" Jiraiya said as I left the barbeque place. I didn't feel like eating anymore.

* * *

I was sitting on a tree just outside the village. _Why did I have to be such a baby?...I lost him almost three weeks ago. I should be over it by now._ But it was my fault. The sun was just above me, creating an array of greens and browns among the trees. It was beautiful here. _The forest and the people...but it was nothing compared to how my village is..was. _I wiped a tear from my cheek and sniffled.

Suddenly, there was a huge earth crumbling crash close by. "What the hell?.." I jumped over to investigate.  
Soon I came to a gate and a sign said 'Practice field 3'. I heard kunai and more explosions. "Jeez, who ever is in there is really causing some damage." _We'll curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction revived it: here goes nothin'! _ I hopped over the fence and headed for the explosions.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter so to make up for it I'll update in a week rather then make ya'll wait XD Not that the wait won't be worth it. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Surprises

**A/N: Hi! **

**I thought I would update early since the last chapter was under 2,000 words ;P Enjoy!**

* * *

When I got close to the explosions I stopped, just in range of sight. The ground was completely obliterated._ Maybe I shouldn't be here..._ I jumped down to the rubble and listened to the sounds of clashing metal, that wasn't too far off. Naruto burst through the trees, huffing and with his hands on his knees.

"Naruto?" He looked up a saw me.

"Nizumi? What are you doing here?" He walked across the clearing and up to me.

"I heard explosions."

He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "That was Sakura."

_Woah. Sakura didn't really look strong in the hospital. _"So what's going on?"

"Master Kakashi, Sakura and I are doing an exercise." Sakura came out of the trees and saw me.

"Mind if I join?" I said to her.

"Well it'll definitely surprise him." He said thinking.

"Lets talk about this behind the trees where he can't see us." Sakura said as she pulled Naruto by the ear. Once we were behind the bush Sakura balled her fist and glared at me. "Why are you out of your bed?"

"I'm perfectly fine." I said holding my hands up, "Lady Hokage already saw me so if she had a problem she would've sent me back to the hospital." _Not that I gave her the chance.  
_

She sighed and looked at Naruto. "The element of surprise is key against Kakashi."

"So am I in?" I asked her.

"Depends. What skills do you have?"

"Come to think of it I've never seen you fight either." Naruto said, interested to see what I can do.

"Well, I can mold chakra into any solid form I want." They stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." I made my hand signs. "Chakra Molding Justu!" A ball of glowing purple chakra appeared between my hands. I willed my chakra to mold into a long-bow and a single arrow, then aimed at a tree across the clearing: causing it to shatter and the two trees behind it split down the middle. "With any attack my chakra can explode on impact, even severing chakra points if I wanted." Naruto looked sick and Sakura smiled at me.

"Yeah, you're in."

"Alright!" She drew a map in the dirt.

"Here's the plan."

I crouched in a near-by tree. Naruto and Sakura would be ready if Kakashi came along. Sakura told me that he had a keen sense of smell, great reflexes, a sharingan to see through jutsu, and his tijutsu was more then exceptional. I told them that there is a way to take care of his smell. My jacket was under a rock, and my entire upper body was covered in mud, which concealed my sent. Once Naruto and Sakura found this out they decided that by deceiving his nose we could deceive him temperately. He was sure to figure out that an extra player had entered the game but the longer he was ignorant he was the better chance we had of getting those bells. Naruto sent shadow clones to scope out the area, hoping to draw Kakashi sensei out. But if he's as good as they say he is then, this plan may take longer to execute then either one of them could expect. So to cut down the time I sent a small mouse, made of my chakra, with each one of Naruto's clones. I stayed absolutely still. This way I could sense where the clones were and if any of them where to disappear.

"Anything yet?" Naruto asked being very impatient.

"Shh." I retorted back "It's hard to focus on chakra especially having it all spread out."

Sakura nodded in agreement "It's hard to have chakra control to be a medical ninja but to shape pure chakra the way you want into physical form must be difficult. Not to mention requiring an impressive amount of chakra."

"Sakura." I said and she turned to me. "The only thing that can penetrate my chakra is other chakra and a chakra blade. Do you know if he has one on him?"

"I don't know."

"Lets always assume that your opponent is one step ahead." I said, continuing to concentrate on my chakra.  
Naruto and I both bolted upright.

"He just took out a shadow clone!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's about a mile north, north-east." I said pointing in that direction.

"Do you remember the plan?"

"Yup!"

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said as he and Sakura hopped from tree. I jumped due west and started to circle back around, and if this worked, Kakashi wouldn't see this plan coming.

**Kakashi's POV**

_Wow, they've certainly grown. _But something was different. Naruto and Sakura weren't only working as a team but they were working together so well that it seemed they were at my level, and they've been apart for two years. The sun had just set. Which meant my eyes would not be as reliable as my nose. _Oh, well. Nothing I haven't been through before._

I sat in a tree and relaxed, thinking that it was better for them to come to me then fall into what ever they were planning. I had this odd feeling that something else had happened and that it was going to be extremely difficult.  
Something caught my eye. A small glowing object was at the base of the tree. It almost looked like a mouse Once it started moving I threw a kunai at it. It passed through the mouse and it scurried off into the bushes. "Chakra. How peculiar..."

Sakura had an immense amount of chakra control but to have the skill to do that is almost unthinkable, and the amount of chakra to create and sustain a jutsu like that would be too demanding. However Naruto did have four times the normal chakra amount of any ninja, but he definitely didn't have that amount of chakra control.  
I heard bushes move and was instantly on my feet.

Ten, then twenty, no thirty of those small little mice scurried to the base of the tree. "What the hell?" I said jumping to another three. Just as I landed on a branch the tree I was just on exploded. Then there were mice at the bottom of the tree I just landed on. "Shit!"

Just as I jumped Sakura was above me, fist back and ready to strike. "Hell yeah!" Just in the nick of time I made a wood substitution. The smoke from the explosions concealed my getaway behind a large boulder. _That was close. _My sharingan was drawn to a point in the dirt and before I could react, a glowing hand reached out and grabbed the bells. "No! Chidori!" The lighting blade penetrated the chakra and the bells fell free. Picking them up I had my back open.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

"Teleportaton!" I ended up at the three posts. _Okay, THAT was close._

**Nizumi's POV**

"Okay now lets really think. He's got to have some weakness."

"And we only have till sunrise right?" I asked as I popped a food pill in my mouth. Naruto nodded, answering my question and thinking at the same time.

"Wait. I've got it." Naruto said smiling.

"What?"

"He he, come on Sakura just think."

"Well I can't so you'll have to tell me."

_I'm curious to see what could be powerful ninjas downfall. So obvious even Naruto could see it._

"He hasn't read all the make-out tactics book yet. So if I try to ruin the end of the book.."

"Then he'll have to cover his ears!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Not to mention his sharingan can read movements so he'll have to close his eyes." I added. Naruto smiled and looked at me.

"Do you know where he is?" I crossed my arms and smirked.

"He never left my sight."

"Then what are we waiting for?!"we all stood and I lead the way.

He was leaning against a tree by the tine we got to him. Naruto and Sakura circled around front whereas I went around back. I made chains out of chakra and made them shoot through the tree, wrapping around Kakashi's torso.

"Now Naruto!" Sakura ordered.

"Here I go! Hey master Kakashi! Make out tactics final plot twist! The main character is really -"

The bells jingled and the exercise was over.

"Hehe shinobi read the hidden meanings behind the hidden meanins. Remember Kakashi sensei?" I let the chains vanish and began to go get my jacket when Naruto called me.

"Hey Nizumi, come meet Kakashi sensei." I came around the tree and stood next to Naruto. Kakashi looked at me and then at Naruto and Sakura.

"Had to pull a fast one on me, hu?" He pulled his headband down over his left eye.

"Sometimes there are more players on the field then you think, and the only reason why you couldn't sense her was because she was covered in mud." Sakura explained.

"We can talk on the way back to the village."

"Great! Let me go get my jacket." I said running to the rock I left it under.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and Sakura. "You two go ahead ill catch up." Once I heard Kakashi say that I stopped and waited for him. He walked next to me and put his hands in his pockets.

"Your from the land hidden in the waves right?"

I looked down. "Yes, but the village was destroyed."

"I know. Jiraiya told me what happened."

"What else did he tell you?"

"That you're a Jinchuriki like Naruto. But with the zero tails and that he repaired your seal about twenty-four hours ago."

"Okay so he has told you everything." _Great does the entire leaf village know who I am? _I picked up the rock and wrapped my jacket around my waist so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Before we head back, how about a little sparring?" Kakashi said smiling at me. I looked at him trying to read what he was tying to do.

"Okay." He came at me fast. I barely had time to react! I dodged his punch and jumped back ten feet. Once I saw he was coming at me again, I jumped and threw kunai at him. He deflected them. He threw shuriken at me.

"Chakra Molding Jutsu!" I made chakra whips and hit each shuriken.

"Not bad." He said. His hand reached up and I reacted, I changed my chakra into a bow and was already drawn back.

I let go of the string and watched him dodge the fast arrow. The tree behind him exploded. Then I grabbed his ankles with chakra chains. Kakashi disappeared into a puff of smoke and a wood block fell to the ground. I realized my back was open and I made a mold of my body out of chakra and felt Kakashi's kunai. His kunai exploded. Quickly I disabled the mold and tackled him to the ground while he was harboring his injured hand.

"Nizumi!" Naruto said as he and Sakura ran through the trees. With my forearm at Kakashi's throat I looked at him, breathing hard. That's when I noticed all the dirt had fallen off because of my chakra mold.

"Congratulations." He smiled. I got off and helped him up.

"For what? Almost killing you?! You saw what my attacks can do and decided that sticking your hand in my chakra was a good thing?"

"I'm congratulating you for catching me off guard." Sakura came over and healed Kakashi's hand.

"Kakashi" I said looking at him. "Then it's a good thing I didn't allow my chakra to sever the chakra network in your hand." He studied me and smiled.

"You went easy on me, did you?"

"You were testing me."

"True. I've seen all I need to." He said as Sakura finished healing his hand.

"For what?" I said folding my arms. He turned to Sakura and Naruto.

"If Lady Hokage agrees to it, and you want to, we could add Nizumi to the team."

"What?" I said. Naruto smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"I'm up for it." Sakura said smiling.

"You don't even know me that well. How do you know that I'm not here to let the beast out and destroy the village? How do you know that I'm trustworthy? How-" Naruto set his hand on my shoulder.

"You lost your village and the leaf isn't so bad" Naruto said.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Besides I don't want to be the only girl on the team."

I looked at Kakashi. "You definitely have a Joinin level skill set so you'll be reliable in battle." _My old team...I knew in my heart there was no replacing them but being apart of a team again..._

"I'd like to ask Lady Hokage myself. For citizen ship and to be apart of team Kakashi."

By the time we got back to the village the sun was just over the trees and the village was just waking up.  
"My, my, how you guys have grown!" Kakashi said looking at Naruto and Sakura "I honestly didn't think you'd manage to take the bells!"

"Hehe maybe I've surpassed you, master Kakashi."

"Like that will ever happen, Naruto!" Sakura spat at him.

"Someday, _maybe_. After all this old dog's still got some new tricks. In fact, just the other day, I invented this amazing new jutsu-"

My stomach growled loudly and I remembered I hadn't eaten anything but a food pill since the inn.

"Hey! We still haven't gone to Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto said holding his stomach.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving from last night's challenge." Sakura said.

"Master Kakashi can treat us!" Naruto said smiling.

Kakashi turned away "Sorry. Gotta go draw up and submit the platoon list with the new teams. Later, gators!"  
And with a puff of smoke he was gone.

"Probably going off to read the rest of his book." Sakura guessed started to walk away.

"Hey, I thought you were hungry." I asked Sakura as she was walking away.

"I'm going to eat at my place and meet up with you guys later." Naruto smirked.

I looked at him. "What?"

"It's just the two of us then."

"Okay. Lead the way." We started walking toward Ichiraku.

"So what else can you do? I mean other than molding pure chakra into objects and make them explode?" Naruto asked putting his hand behind his head.

"Well..." I thought for a moment. "I have decent tijutsu."

"You took down master Kakashi single-handed. I think you have amazing tijutsu." I looked down hoping to hide my reddish face. He was the first boy other than my father to complement me on my tijutsu. We walked up to a small booth and sat on stools.

"Naruto? Hey, Hey! Its been a long time!" an older man said behind the counter.

"Yeah, and I've been dreaming of your ramen for two years now!" Naruto said rubbing his hand together.

"Now who is this young lady?" The old man said preparing noodles.

"This is Nizumi! She's my future team-mate!"

"Oh I thought she was your girlfriend."

"Oh no, no, nothing like that." I said waving my hand in front of me.

"Well regardless of this being a date or not. Your bowls are on the house."

"Alright!" Naruto fist pumped in the air. The old man returned to preparing the ramen.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Lady Hokage will grant me citizenship?"

"I don't know why she wouldn't."

"Well I've just been thinking because I haven't even been here three days and your sensei suggested that I join your team."

"It's a good idea!"

"It may be, but it all seems so fast..."

"Hey you have Sakura and I. We'll be behind you!" He smiled. And for some reason, seeing him smile, makes me smile.

"Here ya go!" Said the old man as he handed both of us our bowls. Naruto was just about to dig in when I stopped him, giving a mischievous look.

"On three?"

"Your on!" He smirked.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" We both said digging in. We finished around the same time but Naruto was slightly faster. We laughed and I looked in my bowl, finding that I had left a noodle.

One.

Then it hit me. I knew what the Akatsuki's next move would be!

* * *

**A/N: ****Hehehehe! **

**Please review and/or tell me your predictions :)**

**-Nizumi**


	8. Chapter 7: Revenge?

**A/N: Now thing's will start to thicken tremendously XD  
**

* * *

"Thank you for the food. It was delicious." I said bowing to the old man behind the counter, then turned to Naruto, "Naruto, I have to talk to Lady Hokage, now." I said standing up and leaving the booth.

"Hey! Wait up! Ill go with you."

"Good, this concerns you too." Naruto looked at me puzzled and led me to the Hokage's mansion. Not before long we were at the door of Lady Hokage's office. Knocking on the door I waited for her to respond.

"Enter!" She called from the other side. Naruto and I walked in and saw Lady Hokage sitting at her desk and shizune holding a pig.

"Nizumi." She said it as if she didn't expect me. She sat up I bowed.

"I promised I would tell you what the Akatsuki were planning but I didn't fully understand what they were going to do until now. The Akatsuki want to take the beast out of every jinchuriki, that will kill the jinchuriki regardless of health." I looked at Naruto then back at Tsunade. "The riddle- 'order is the key. All starting with one.' They have to take the beasts in order! The one- tails is in danger."

"Gaara!" Naruto explained. I'm guessing hes met the one tails before.

"How do you know all of this?" Tsunade asked.

"My father was conducting secret investigations of the Akatsuki. Rumor got around that they were planning something big. I feel it in my gut, that they are going to combine the power of the tailed beasts."

"So your going off of a 'gut feeling'?" Shizune questioned.

"Look, all of the facts point to this."

"How come they aren't coming after you first?" Naruto asked.

"Because she isn't really considered to be part of the nine." Tsunade said with a sigh. "Shizune." Lady Hokage turned to her friend. "Send word to the sand village." Then she looked at Naruto. "Please step out for a moment. I have to give something to Nizumi." Naruto looked concerned for a moment then stepped out with Shizune. "And away from the door!" She yelled and we heard him scoff and walk down the hall.

She opened a drawer from her desk and pulled out a scroll, holding it out to me.

"What's this?" I asked as I examined the scroll.

"Your father contacted us days before your village was destroyed, and explained a few things. I'll leave you alone to read it." She started to get up.

"Lady Tsunade before I read this there is something I have to ask you." I said holding my fathers scroll tight.

"Alright." She sat back down.

I bowed and looked at the floor. "I would like to become a leaf shinobi and be apart of team Kakashi! If there are any tests I must pass I will gladly comply." I heard nothing for a few moments, then lady Hokage got up and walked around to me. I stood up straight and looked at her.

"Kakashi already came to me and told me about the bells test. You have unrelenting chakra control, jonin level tijutsu, and amazing reflexes. The only thing I don't know is what your will of fire is." I looked in her eyes. "Will you try to seek revenge for your village?"

I looked down. "To be honest lady Hokage, I never really thought about that. In my mind revenge is being reckless, I've made a promise to my dad not to be reckless. So, no lady Hokage. I don't plan to seek revenge for the village hidden in the waves." I looked at her and she nodded.

"If you feel the same way after you read that scroll, come see me." I left the office and found Naruto down the hall, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. When he saw me he unfolded his arms and came over to me.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"I asked her for my citizenship and to apart of team Kakashi."

"What did she say?"

"It depends." I looked at the scroll then back up at Naruto. "Do you have a place I can stay." He smiled.

"Sure. You can room with me. Free of charge."

When we walked into his apartment I felt at home. It was small and cozy, just enough room to live comfortably. A small twin sized bed and a plush chair in the corner of the living room.

"I know its not much but its something." Naruto said as he threw his bag on the kitchen table.

"Its perfect." I said smiling at him. I set my backpack against the chair and sat down at the table in the kitchen. I looked at the scroll.

Naruto leaned against the wall and looked at me. "Who's that from?"

"My dad. He sent it before the village was destroyed." I set it on the table and stared at it.

"Why don't you read it?"

"It explains everything. I'm afraid of what my dad wrote. He kept things from me for a reason."

"Well, it's your choice."

_Dad, you knew that everything was turning south...what was so important that made you call for help from another village? _"Naruto?"

"Hu?"

"Can you read it to me?" He thought for a moment.

"Sure." He sat across from me and opened the scroll.  
"Tsunade,  
I don't have much time to tell you what is happening but I fear it may already be too late. The village hidden in the waves has been in league with the Akatsuki. Over the past year corruption in our government has become evident, due to the council working with the Akatsuki. I found this out by intercepting a scroll off to a secret location. The location is on our west border but I couldn't get anything else out of the messenger who had the scroll. Nizumi, my daughter, is the zero-tails jinchuriki. The reason why the Akatsuki decided to come to our village was to secure their key until they needed her. There are two reasons why I'm writing this to you. One is to warn an old friend, and two, I need to ask a favor of you. If I don't make it to the village with her, protect her. I understand the balance of power between nations when it comes to the tailed beast, but if the Akatsuki are imbedding themselves in village government then any village it at risk.  
You saved my life and we housed you and your comrades during the great ninja war, but I'm afraid I have to ask you to allow Nizumi to stay in your village, until she chooses for herself. Attached I have a map of our safe route. Meet us along the route and ill explain more.  
The bottom of this letter is for Nizumi."

Naruto read on a bit more silently and looked up at me. I was looking down at the table. "Nizumi?" Naruto asked. "Why don't I leave you to read the rest." He handed me the unfolded scroll and stood up, leaving the room before I asked him to stay. I looked and read on.

"Nizumi,  
I see so much of your mother in you, she would be as proud of you as I am. Now there may be tough times ahead but understand who you are and that no one can take that away. Not even the zero-tails. If your reading this that means that I have departed this world and gone on to be with your mother.  
Everything you knew about the land hidden in the waves, the good things, keep them in your heart.  
Remember everything I've taught you.  
I love you very much Nizumi.  
-Hirigo."

By the time I finished I was shaking and tears rolled down my cheeks.  
_He knew._ He just couldn't tell my that my home was a prison. All those people- innocent people. Slaughtered because of the Akatsuki, and their quest to collect the tailed beasts.

_Revenge._

My mind wanted it, but my heart said it was wrong. And dad, dad wouldn't want me to take revenge.  
_Dad..._ He died to protect me, because I was weak enough not to protect him. I sat at the table for what seemed to be hours.

"Naruto." My voice shook as I stood up from the table. "I'm going to Lady Hokages office. You're welcome to come if you want."

Naruto came out of his room in his orange pants and black t-shirt. When he saw me his eyes softened and nodded. "Let me get my shoes on."

**Naruto's POV**

I knew the pain she felt. Being alone and not being able to do anything about it. _It sucked!_ _The damn Akatsuki destroyed her village!_ And what they are planning- Garra. He's strong. There's no way the Akatsuki could beat him. I knew that for sure. Nizumi was strong too! I've seen her fight. She fought the zero tails and Kakashi sensei single handedly. No way the Akatsuki could take her!

I heard Nizumi crying. That angered me more than what the Akatski did! I wanted to go out there and tell her that she wasn't alone. She had the village, even if granny wouldn't let her become a leaf shinobi. I reached for the door knob and stopped. She said her dad found out what the Akatsuki were doing, and that ment that he had information. Did he die because of that knowledge.

"Naruto." Nizumi called from the kitchen. She'd been sitting there for while. "I'm going to Lady Hokage's office. You're welcome to come if you want." When I came out of the room I looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy, and her nose was red.

"Let me get my shoes on." I said while I nodded. Once I did, I opened the door for her and we walked over to the building in silence. Saskue had lost everything just like Nizumi.

"Naruto." She said as she walked up the stairs. "Even if I can't be your team-mate, ill always have your back."

"He he, same here!" We reached the door I knocked.

"Enter!" Granny Tsunade yelled. Opening the door I let Nizumi walk in. I began to walk away, then tiptoed back to the door.

"Well?" Granny said to Nizumi.

"I've read the scroll and I've decided that even though revenge would be nice, it wouldn't honor the people who's blood was split if I gave into revenge. So I will protect the people of this village against the fate mine met. Even if it kills me."

Granny sighed and I heard her open a drawer. "Then I guess there is no choice." They were both silent for a while.

"Lady Hokage. What is a 'Will of Fire'?"

"Its something that every ninja of Konoha lives by, their own personal code." Again silence.

"My dad told me about you a lot. He was very fond of Jiraiya too."

"Well he was a friend of mine for a long time and he was a good man. I'm sorry for your loss. If its not too much to ask id like to know how he died."

"He died protecting me from the Akatsuki." there was a pause.

"I understand. You are dismissed." Quickly and quietly I ran down the hall and pretend that I was walking toward the room. Nizumi came out of the room, wearing a leaf headband in her hands.

"Alright! Your a leaf ninja!" She smiled and scratched her head.

"A very tired leaf ninja."

"Well I'm going to tell Sakura! I'll see you when I get back to the apartment." I ran down the stairs and toward Sakura's house. _Man! She's going to be so pumped!_

**Nisumi's POV**

I didn't know how to feel.

Happy.

Sad.

Overjoyed.

Depressed.

Focused.

Confused.

All of those emotions flooded in my mind when Naruto saw me with the leaf headband. I was his new team member. A new citizen of the leaf. Former wave shinoni. Survivor of disaster. Naruto's expression slowly turned from nonchalant to extremely happy.

"Alright! You're a leaf ninja!" He was happy so I smiled.

"Yes a very tired leaf ninja." I said scratching my head.

"Well I'm going to tell Sakura! I'll see you when I get back to the apartment." He was already down the stairs by the time I approached them. Slowly I stepped down, step after step, then finally made it out into the street.  
It didn't take long for me to get back to the apartment. I grabbed my back pack and pulled out my dads blood stained headband, tracing the Wave symbol as I waked out on the balcony. The sun was setting again. My father loved sunsets.

_Dad, you would've liked it here._

The sunset had an array of pinks, purples and oranges, making the clouds in the distance look rich in color.  
_ Dad, I'm sorry for everything I did. It was because of me you died and all those people were slaughtered. I hope your with mom, telling her about how I learned how to walk, or the first word I said, and everything else she couldn't be here for. And don't worry. I wont let the Akatsuki use me as their key, or whatever. And Naruto...Naruto is a great guy and is the nine tails jinchuriki. He is a little squirly but he has his moments. _The sun was almost finished setting when I noticed faces carved in the side of the mountain. I recognized Lady Hokage right away, but none of the other. _Those must be the previous Kage._

I looked just behind Tsunade and saw the fourth Hokage. From what my dad told me he was very kind. That seemed to be a trend in these leaf ninja. Turning from the balcony I went inside the apartment and shut the door behind me. The long day was wearing down on me so I thought I would go sleep.

"Well crap, where do I sleep?" I asked myself, looking around. My eyes floated toward the cozy looking chair in the living room. It looked sturdy enough so I curled on the chair and held my dad's headband close to my heart, drifting off as the sun sunk below the trees of my new home.

_"Nizumi!" my dad said as he pulled me off the path into a bush._

_"Dad, wh-" he covered my mouth and pointed down the path. Through the leaves I saw a man in an orange mask, and an Akatsuki robe walking down the path. _Shit! The Akatsuki!

_I looked at my dad and he was staring at the man, shaking and balling his fists. I placed my shaking hand on his own and his mind floated back to me. He held his finger up to his lips, telling me to be absolutely silent. __I nodded and we both watched as the Akatsuki member took even strides down the dirt path. __My heart was hammering in my chest. I was terrified. So I grabbed my dads hand and squeezed. He squeezed back telling me that its okay._  
_The mans mask only revealed one eye so when he was directly in front of us we couldn't see where he was looking. __Suddenly, he stopped and looked down toward the bush._

_My braid was sticking out on the path._

_I looked at my dad and his expression matched mine. I pulled chains out of the ground and held my dad in place._  
_I put a finger to my mouth and told him to be quiet. __He was about to speak when I looked in his eyes. He stayed silent. "Trust me." I mouthed._

_Jumping out of the bush I made my chakra bow and aimed it at him, instantly releasing the arrow. The arrow passed into the mans body and disappeared._

_"Well that wasn't nice."_

_"You're Akatsuki." He shrugged and his eye looked at mine. I saw a sharingan and I quickly averted my eyes._  
Shit this was bad. _"Chakra molding jutsu!" I made chakra armor and charged him. What a mistake. __His hand came up and gripped my throat. __With a free hand he pulled my jacket open and looked at the seal._

_"Perfect." The Akatsuki said._

_"Nizumi!" My dad yelled from the bushes. I let the chains go and he jumped out, snatching me from the masked man's hand. My dad jumped back on the road and let me down. "You wont lay another hand on her!" __My dads voice was low and threatening. _

_"Dad, he is Akatsuki. We need to get out of here."_

_"I'm not going anywhere. This bastard is the one who chased your mother and I into that cave." He said without taking his eyes off of the masked man._

_"Oh! Now I remember you!" The man said in a cheery tone._

_"You made my wife go into early labor and she died because of it." my dad glared and pulled out a kunai._

_"Dad he has a sharingan. Avoid looking at his eye." I stood next to my dad. Anger flared in me. This bastard killed my mom, made ME kill my mom._

_"All water under the bridge I guess" the man in the mask said shrugging. "I need that jinchuriki. So I'll take her and be on my way."_

_"Like hell you will." My dad snapped back._

_"Dad. Let it go." I set my hand on his. He shook his head._ Dad, this isn't like you...I_ gave him an enormous amount of chakra. He looked down at me and I looked in his eyes, blinking three times. That told him that I was going to walk over to him and detonate chakra from my body. But I needed help to distract him._

_"Go!" We both shouted and my dad threw his kunai. I bolted around and ran up a tree. My dad was keeping him busy, but only momentarily. I jumped out of the tree and surrounding myself with chakra. With out warning I expelled all of the chakra network splitting chakra and watched as it did nothing. I punched the back of his head and fell through. I didn't miss a beat. I kicked upward and connected with his chin, sending him back ten feet._

So you have to catch him off guard. _I launched myself at him and a kunai came out of his sleeve._

_"No!" In a blink of an eye my dad pulled me against him and spun around. __His body jolted. __I looked up at him while we were flying through the air above the masked man and saw his eyes full of pain. __We landed on our sides and I saw my dad reach behind him and take the kunai out of his back._

_"Dad!"_

_"I'm fine." __We quickly got up. __The masked man was standing directly in front of us. The mans left hand shot out and placed his hand on my seal. My entire body was frozen. He was trying to break open the seal. __"Nizumi!" dad pulled out a kunai and went to stab the masked man's arm. It fell right through. He tried to stab him over and over again but he couldn't hit him. "Let her go!"  
_

_"Dad- run!" If he couldn't stop this man then he would have to get as far away as possible. The masked man turned his head and my dad stopped moving. He was in genjutsu! "Damn you! Leave him alone! It's me you want!" My dad's eyes were wide and his body was shaking. Quickly i poured chakra out of my feet and into the ground, slowly the chakra wrapped around my dad's ankles. "Release!" _

_My dad gasped and made his way back to reality. He looked at me and made a hand sign. "Earth style: Hound Boulder!" The ground surrounding him crackled and two stone wolves dug their way out of the ground. The man's hands dug into the seal more and pain shot through my body. The seal was breaking!  
_

_"Ah! Dad run-!" I looked at my dad and begged him. If the Zero tails got out he wouldn't have a chance to survive. "Please-" it was as if someone had put a spike through my heart, the pain was unbearable.  
_

_"Nizumi!" My dad launched the wolves at the masked man._

_"Petty attacks like that won't work on me." The wolves passed through, missing me by inches. The man dropped me and turned to my dad. _

_In a blink of an eye the masked man wasn't in front of me anymore, but in front of my Dad. The masked mans hand was in my dad's stomach. __The veins on my fathers neck and forehead stuck out in pain. Pulling his hand out, the masked man kicked my dad back, his hand covered in thick ruby-red blood._

Bud dum!

_"I'm gonna rip you to pieces!" My heart pulsed with a new raw power. My limbs had this purple fire like substance coming out of the skin. It felt..._good. _The man seemed to be moving in slow motion, as he turned around, or was I just moving that fast. I took the advantage and ran at him. He dodged my attack but the purple flames grazed his arm. Turning on a dime I spun around and gripped his throat. Using all of my new found strength I shoved the man into the ground, it caved underneath him.  
_

_"Until next time." __When the dust was clear the man had disappeared, and so had the purple flames. __I turned back to see my father on the ground holding his wound._

_"Dad!" I ran over to him and looked at the damage. All of his organs were severely damaged. __He coughed and blood seeped out of his mouth. __Quickly I pulled him against a tree so he was sitting up straight. The blood from his mouth ran down his neck and onto his clothes. He looked at me._

_"I-is h-he gone?" He asked, panting. I nodded. And pressed my jacket on his wound. He groaned and held my hand. __"I-ts okay, N-nizumi."_

_"I'm sorry, dad..this is my fault."_

_"Shh." He cooed to me. "I-I l-ove you, N-nizumi." __He lifted his hand to the back of my neck. He pulled me close, kissed my forehead and pointed to my heart. _

_Then his body went limp and his arm fell to the grassy floor._

_"Dad?" I asked my voice shaking._

_He didn't respond._

_"No- dad! Don't leave me- please..." I looked in his eyes and they were lifeless. I held his face waiting him to blink and get up. But he didn't. I wanted him to pull me close and heal himself. But he didn't. I wanted him to wake up. But he didn't._  
_I pulled his eye lids closed and looked at his face._ He's gone..._My bloody hands found is headband and I took it off, then laid him down on the soft grass. _

_I screamed with everything I had. __My Dad was gone and I was alone. __Alone with a broken seal and broken heart._

**Naruto's POV**

Sakura was so happy when I told her the good news. She and I went to kakashi's place and told him too. He was happy then shut the door with his nose in make out tactics. What a boring ass book.

I walked into my apartment and noticed the kitchen light was still on. "Nizumi?" I looked around and saw that she was asleep on a chair in the living room. I smiled, she seemed so peaceful when she was sleeping. I was about to go into my room when I heard Nizumi whimper. I walked over to her and saw that their were tears on her cheeks. Her limbs were trembling and I saw white cloth in her hands. When I pulled the cloth from her hands I saw blood stains and the land of the waves symbol on the warm metal. "Nizumi..."

I realized I had been extremely selfish. I only cared that she was going tot be apart of the team, I wasn't concerned with the fact that she was leaving everything behind, including the sense of being apart of her home village. She grew up with everyone in her village and that was her home. Then it was taken from her within a short time period. Almost instantly! _How could I have been so stupid?!_

"Dad..."she whimpered. I wrapped an arm under her legs and another under her back. She gripped my black shirt as she slept. She was shaking.

I walked into my room and went to lay her on my bed when she wouldn't let go of the black material. She pulled slightly and I fell next to her on the bed, clinging to me. Heat rushed to my face and I stiffened.  
_I'm not moving!_

I looked down at her face and I saw she was crying. _Nizumi..._ Slowly I put my arms around her and pulled her close. She suddenly relaxed and began sleeping peacefully.

_The nightmare must be over. __I'll get up in a few minuets..holding her is kinda ... nice..._

* * *

**A/N: I made this a longer chapter :) **

**Tell me what you think and what your predictions will be :)**

**-Nizumi**


	9. Chapter 8: Off to the Sand

**A/N: hehe if you don't remember how the previous chapter eneded, go back real quick. It'll so much more entertaining XD  
**

* * *

**Nizumi's POV**

I slept so soundly. A few more minuets...warmth, sweet warmth. And a musty smell that relaxed me, what a wonderful scent. I slowly opened my eyes and saw yellow shine against the morning sun. Soft yellow hair laid against my forehead. Naruto slept soundly with his arms around my waist. I relaxed and closed my eyes.

Wait.  
Naruto. Had. His. Arms. Around. Me.  
On. His. Bed.

He looked relaxed and I glared at him, my devious side came out. Slowly I reached up and stroked his shoulder. "Oh Naruto," I said in a soft gentle voice. "Time to get up sweetheart."

He mumbled to himself and pulled me closer, burying his face in my neck. I yelped alittle bit. _That back fired! _"Naruto-" I didn't move. Mostly because I couldn't. He had me pinned against the wall and he was against me.  
His breathing stayed pretty much the same until I called his name. "Naruto?" I called again. He stretched slightly and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked at me. I looked up at the cealing.

"Oh-" we heard Kakashi sensei's voice through the slightly ajar window. "-I shouldn't inturupt. See you in the Hokage's office at noon." He said just before a puff of smoke concealed his getaway.

I faced-palmed _so_ hard.

"Nizumi-" he said holding his hands up

"You. Sick. Little. Perv." I growled. Naruto fell off the bed and backed against the wall.

"Wait! Nizumi- I just thought you would be more comfortable on the bed."

"I didn't give you permission to _sleep_ with me!" I charged at him and he ran out of his apartment.  
"Aaaah! Nizumi- wait!"

I chased him around the village until we ran into Sakura. When I told her what happened she punched Naruto and chased him.

"Naruto! This is how you treat your new team mate!? You really are a pervert!" Sakura yelled while she put him in a head lock, hitting his head. She looked up from Naruto and saw two shinobi walking around. "Hey Shikamaru! Timari! Look who's back!" Sakura said standing Naruto up.

"Hey! Naruto!" A guy with black, spikey hair in a pony tail. The blonde girl had four pony tails and a large object on her back. I'm guessing her name is Timari, andy shes from the sand village.

"Who's this?" Shikamaru said looking at me

"This is Nizumi. Shes our new team member!" I smiled and adjusted my headband.

"I just got assigned to team 7 yesterday, actually."

"I don't remember seeing you in the academy." Shikamaru observed.

"Let me guess. You skipped class a lot?" He straitened then sighed. _Bingo._

"Its a long story actually." Naruto said and scratched the back of his head.

"Sakura, did Kakashi sensei tell you about our meeting with Lady Hokage at noon?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes he came by this morning."

"Well we have 6 minuets." I said pointing to a clock in a store window.

"Ahh! Come on we are gonna be late!" Sakura said pulling on Naruto's ear.

I turned back to Shikamaru and Temari. "It was nice to meet you both."

"Likewise." Temari said as I hopped off to the Hokage's Office. Shikamaru seems to be smart, and very observant. Good qualities. But Temari was from the Sand village. I didn't know what to think of that, but she's definitely tough. I can see it in her eyes.

Once I made it to the office Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi where already standing in front of a table of people. Quickly I walked in and stood beside Sakura. "Nice of you to join us Nizumi." Lady Hokage said to me.

I bowed. "I apolo-"

"No way we are going on that mission!" Naruto complained. I stiffened.

_How could you be so disrespectful?! _Lady Hokage sighed and glared at Naruto.

"Young man, realize who your speaking to like that."

"Naruto, you mentally haven't matured at all." Said the ninja with a scar going across his nose. He rubbed his temples in frustration. Sakura head locked him and punched him.

"Sorry milady! Ill talk to him later!" She said nervously. Kakashi walked up ans was about to take the mission file when the door slammed open.

"Lady Hokage! Terrible news!"

"What now?" Lady Hokage said addressing the messenger.

"We just received word that the Sand's Kazekage has been kidnapped by a member of the Akatsuki!"

My body went numb. _Damn it, I warned Lady Hokage too late._

"Team Kakashi." Lady Hokage said taking the file back. "I hereby amend your mission. You will leave for the sand as soon as possible. Assessed the situation and report back to me imminently. Afterward, you will follow the sands orders and provide them with any assistance the require. Go!"

Without missing a beat Naruto and I ran back to the apartment. We didn't have much time. The longer we waited the better chance that the one tails has been separated from the jinchuriki. Quickly I packed everything and saw my fathers headband on the table. I put it in my bag and zipped up my jacket.

"Naruto are you ready to go?"

"Yup." He said coming out of his room. I walked over to the door and Naruto was behind me.  
I stopped in front of the door.

"Naruto. I don't think its a good idea that you go on this mission."

"What?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Your the nine tails jinchuriki."

"Your the zero tails jinchuriki." He retorted back. "If anyone shouldn't go its you." I glared at him.

"This is my fault. If I had figured out sooner then the one tails would be safe." He stared at me and studied my expression.  
"You talk about Gaara like everyone else. Like he's not a real person." He pushed me against the wall.

"Naruto-" I looked in his eyes and they showed hate, and resentment.

"How can you act like that? Your a jinchuriki. Do you think of yourself as only a vessel?" I pushed him off against the wall.

"Get the hell away from me." I opened the door and walked out.

"Nizumi!" I ignored him and hopped to the gate.

Sakura and Kakashi were already waiting for us. "Hey what took you-" Sakura said but stopped when I glared at her. Tsunade and the guy with the scar across his face came up to us.

"I wish you the best of luck and god-speed to all of you." Tsunade said as Naruto joined our group.

"Wait!" Jiraiya-sama said as he hopped down. He whispered something to Tsunade and looked at him.

"Yes. I know but he is probably the best choice." Jiraiya sighed and looked at Naruto and I.

"Naruto." Jiraiya walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't lose your cool out there and no matter what happens don't use _that_ jutsu."

Naruto looked down and nodded. "Okay."

Jiraiya turned to me then looked to Tsunade. "She's part of the team."

"Nizumi. You don't have to go on this mission. Your seal was just repaired." I looked at him and turned.

"Its my problem. Ill deal with it."

"Alright, we're off." Kakashi said and we jumped off into the trees.

I didn't talk for a long time. Sakura and Naruto talked, and even Kakashi joined in every once in a while, but I stayed quiet. I was thinking about what Naruto said. In my village I was often avoided by other kids. My dad used to tell me that the other kids just didn't understand me, and when I was put on my team for the first time...they were the first people that really knew me besides my team often included me in what they did but it showed they didn't understand my situation either. Even when I told them everything, they were still uneasy around me. My dad. He loved me but he often asked about the zero tails. I didn't think he thought of me like the others. He was the only person who really showed me any type of affection.

But..

Even in my father's last moments he told me to protect the zero tails. Could he have thought of me only as a vessel? The thing that killed mom and a monster he was forced to protect? But he loved me, I was his daughter.  
I was looking ahead and saw a familiar person walking down the road.

"Temari!" I exclaimed.

She turned around and we landed in front of her.

"Something terrible has happened." Sakura said to her. "Gaara has been captured by the Akatsuki."

"What?!"

"We are on our way to the Sand village now." Kakashi informed Temari. "Its going to take three days to get there, so we should hurry."

"Right lets go." We jumped into the trees and begun quickening our pace. "Any details on exactly what happened?"

"Unfortunately not." Kakashi said.

"We have to hurry though." I said looking at him. "The faster we go the better chance we have-" Suddenly Naruto jumped off a branch and sped up.

"Naruto! It doesn't matter how fast we go just as long as we stay in formation. Didn't Jiraiya tell you not to let your temper get to you?"

"I hate this!" Naruto said angrily. "I know why those guys want Gaara, Nizumi and me! Sakura now you know too, don't you?"

She didn't answer. Tsunade must have told her.

"We are carrying monsters inside our bodies and that's what they want! Our monsters! Its awful! They only see us as monsters! I don't like the way they look at us."

I looked down. I knew that look.

"Gaara and I had the same kind of lonely life, but it was worse for him, 'cuz he suffered and fought alone a lot longer. Now the Akatsuki has targeted him the same way they targeted me." I remembered how my dad and I fought the Akatsuki and all that happened to my village. "Its not fair! Why should his life be so full of misery all the time? Why was it always him?! You wanna know why I cant calm down? That's why! Whatever happens when we get to the sand, I cant just stand back and do nothing. I have to be there for him! I have to save him!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and feedback :) It's very encouraging. I know this chapter is under 2,000 words so you know what that means! Ill update in one week instead of two:)  
**

**Here goes the first mission of team Kakashi's newest edition! What will happen next?**

**Find out next time!**

**-Nizumi**


	10. Chapter 9: Blowing off Steam

**A/N: It was tricky to write this chapter because the only time you see team Kakashi traveling during day time, and i don't know what they did for breaks so i improvised XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun went down about an hour ago and we were all tired, even Naruto, though he would never admit it. So we all stopped for a short break.

"So Nizumi, right?" Temari asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yes" I said smiling at her.

"If I recall Shikamaru said something about not seeing you at the leaf academy. Is that true?"

"Yes, I'm actually not from the leaf."

"Did you leave your old village?"

I looked down. "My village was the land hidden in the waves. It was wiped out more than a month ago."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." She said taking the large object on her back off.

"And I'm sorry to hear about your Kazekage. We'll help however we can."

Timari sighed. "He's not only my Kazekage. He's my team mate and my youngest brother."

"You must be really worried."

"I am. Anyone who took down my brother must have been very skilled or very lucky. Hardly anyone can even lay a blow on him. I've really only seen a handful of people actually wound Gaara."

"So that means it won't be easy rescuing him." I concurred.

She nodded. "Naruto mentioned that you have a beast inside you as well."

_Damn, she's sharp. _"Yes." I held my knees. I didn't want to reveal a lot about myself to her so I left it at that. Temari looked confused for a moment then pulled out a food pill from the inside of her dress. "It was my fault, Temari. I should have figured out sooner that your brother was going to be targeted."

"How did you figure out they were going to target Gaara?" She asked after swallowing the food pill.

"A few days before my village was destroyed the Namikage told me a riddle. Part of the riddle pointed to the the tailed beasts and that they would have to start with the one tails."

"I see."

"It's a mistake I won't make again. No one else will be hurt because of my ignorance."

**No One's POV**

Sakura and Naruto sat alone for a few minuets. She had explained to Naruto how she had been sneaking around the fifth Hokage's secret files and discovered that Orochimaru had once been apart of the group, and that the more they found out about the Akatsuki the better. The Akatsuki lead to Orochimaru, who lead to Saskue. The fact that there was only six months left to find Saskue before Orochimaru took his body, only added to their anxiety.

Meanwhile, back at the leaf village Lady Tsunade fears that only sending team 7 wont be enough to save Gaara, so she calls for reinforcements. She assigned team Guy, consisting of Guy sensei, Neji, Lee, and TenTen, to the same mission as team 7.

**(A/N:Now back to the rest of the chapter.) **

**Nizumi's POV**

Walking over to the near by river I looked down into the moon lit water. I looked so different. I wasnt the scared diffenceless daughter my dad thought I was. I was a leaf shinobi, a jinchuriki and someone who had been though a lot in a short amount of time. The bags under my eyes reminded me of the energy I didn't have and my braid was messy. I knelt down next to the river and gently unbound the end of my long braid. As I straitened out my hair my mind reminisced on the past.

_"Daddy?" a ten year old me said tugging on my dad's shirt. He had fallen asleep while I was training and the sun was at it's highest point in the day. He was sleeping against a tree and I had felt bored of throwing Kunai at a log. Apparently he had gotten bored watching me as well. "Daddy?" I pulled a little harder and he jerked awake. When his eyes found mine, for an instant I was caught up in his mind. Hate. The fury and remorse he was feeling transferred to my young sensitive mind. It was the look I had gotten from a lot of the kids at school, and sometimes the adults I made eye contact with. But the emotions I had felt faded as quickly as they came._

_"What is it? Why did you stop?"_

_"I-I-" I looked down trying to get past that awful feeling of seeing the one person who I thought had loved me. There was nothing to block those feelings though. I ran from him._

_"Nizumi! Where are you going?" He called from the tree. I ignored him and ran until I was at a fresh water pond. Looking down in the water I saw my face. I didn't understand why people only saw the monster and not me. I felt I was more than that. I didn't see fangs or claws. Just me._

_I hit the water in frustration and kept going until I felt most of my energy was out of my system. I looked down in the water and watched the ripples settle. When they did my reflection was clear, and so was my fathers. I looked up behind me and saw my father looking at me._

_"You looked at me..." I said looking down, trying to get rid of the hurt I felt._

_"Looked at you?" He came over to me and tried to put his hand on my shoulder._

_"You looked at me like all the others do!" I moved out of the way and glared at him. He looked taken aback then his expression softened._

_"Nizumi," He knelt down on the bank of the river and looked at me. "You are my daughter and I love you very much...I didn't mean to look at you like that."_

_"...I love you too, Daddy." I ran to him and hugged him._

I missed him so much, but that memory only confused me more. I neatly braided my hair as I tried to sort out my thoughts.

"Nizumi?" Naruto said as he came up behind me.

"Leave me alone, Naruto." He tossed something and it landed next to me in the dirt. My fathers headband. I picked up the headband and brushed off the dirt. "You went through my stuff." I glared at him.

His expression showed he wasn't going to deny it.

"Your playing with fire Naruto."

"Who's was that?"

"It dosent matter." I tucked the head band in my belt and turned back to the water. I heard Naruto run at me. There wasn't time to react. He grabbed my jacket and threw me across the water. I quickly concentrated my chakra on my feet and stood on the water. When I looked up he was running at me again, the only sound I heard was the patter of his feet on the water. The look in his eyes scared me, so all I could do was stand there. His fist came back and then connected with my cheek. I skidded across the water until I was on the bank. As the moment of dizziness passed I spit out the blood that collected in my mouth. I glared at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed through the trees.

He walked over to me and picked me up by my jacket. "It was your fathers wasn't it?" I looked at him. "Wasn't it?!" He yelled shaking me.

I punched him and he flew back onto the water. While I charged him I noticed Kakashi, Timari, and Sakura were on the bank watching us. I was distracted for a second but it was all Naruto needed to dodge and counter attack. He went to kick me and I blocked with my forearms. The force drove me into a tree that was on the bank with our group.

"Nizumi!" Sakura said running over to me. I got up and shook off the dizziness I felt.

"Stay out of this!" I yelled running back at Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Now three Naruto stood in front of me. I charged at them without hesitation. The two outside Naruto's charged at me and they both threw a punch with their inside arms. I leaned back and slid through their attack. Without slowing down I charged for the one who hadn't moved. He countered a punch with a forearm and a kick with his leg.

"Chakra Molding Jutsu!" I yelled as i jumped up. I made two kunai and threw them at the two Naruto's circling back around to flank me. When they disappeared in a puff of smoke I felt a foot connect with my back. Naruto had come at me from above. I slammed into the water and sank below the surface. Now. He's pissed me off.

While I was under the water I made a shark out of my chakra and rode it up to the surface. I burst from the surface and looked for Naruto. He was standing at the ready about twenty feet infront of me. So I sent chakra chains after him under water. Sensing what I was planning, Naruto jumped at me and threw shiriken.

I did something he didn't expect. I let them hit me. While he was trying to process why I let them hit me, I jumped in the air to meet him. I punched him in the face and he flew across the water. While he was getting up I glared at him. "Don't you ever talk about my dad."

"Nizumi." Kakashi called from the bank. "That's enough-"

"You don't get it." Naruto glared at me huffing.

"Get what? That your being a complete ass by going through my stuff and attacking me out of the blue?" I pulled the shuriken out and threw them in the water.

"You think that is what this about?"

"Then what is this about Naruto?!"

"How can you call your yourself a jinchuriki, or even fight for Garra with that look in your eyes. That look...that I used to get from all of the villagers!"

"You think I never got that look?" He looked at me. "And here I thought I was the ignorant one. Naruto, you have no idea what I've been through. You may understand the loneliness I feel but you've never had everything taken away from you. My village, my friends, and my father had to be the one to die in front of me. So don't you ever fucking say that '_I don't get it_'. Because you will never understand Naruto." I turned from him and back to get my bag.

"Sask-Nizumi!" Naruto said standing up. I stopped and stood there.

"What?"

"Nizumi, I may not understand that but understand what it feels like to be called a monster."

**Naruto's POV**

"Don't ever talk about my dad." She threatened.

"Nizumi. That's enough-"

"You just don't get it." I glared at Nizumi.

"Getting what? That your being a complete ass by going through my stuff and attacking me out of the blue?"  
She pulled the bloody shuriken out from her torso.

"You think that is what this is about?"

"Then what is this about Naruto?!"

"How can you call yourself a jinchuriki, or even fight for Garra with that look in your eyes. That look...that I used to get from all the villagers!"

I remembered sitting on that swing in front of the academy, being avoided by all the other kids. Their parents giving me that hateful, resentful look.

"You think I never got that look?" She looked at me. "And here I thought I was the ignorant one. Naruto, you have no idea what I've been through. You may understand the loneliness I feel but you've never had everything taken away from you." I looked up at Nizumi also hearing Saskue's voice join in. She had tears running down her cheeks. "My village, my friends, and my father had to be the one to die in front of me. So don't you ever fucking say that '_I don't get it_'. Because you will never understand Naruto."

When she turned away, I felt that awful bile in the pit of my stomach, like when I saw Saskue walking out on the village. I knew better now. "Nizumi!" I stood up and looked at her. "I may not understand that but I understand what it feels like to be called a monster."

She looked at me with a sorrowful look on her face. "Naruto. I _am_ a monster."

"What?! Nizumi-"

"Naruto. I caused all of this. My village. My mom and dad dying, even Gaara being in danger."

_She's not going to listen on her own so I'll have make her! _I ran at her. She was fast though. She ducked and spun to my left. I jumped and made my hand sign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In no time Nizumi was mowing down the clones I made. While I watched from a distance, I noticed something. She was sloppy. It wasnt like when her and Kakashi sensei were fighting. Her footing wasn't as pricice. And neither were her attacks. So I forced a lot of my clones on her all at once. After she dissapeard from sight I waited.

"Naruto!" Suddenly she was behind me, her leg came up and hit my chin. That hurt.

I fell in the water and stood back up to look at her. She was panting hard and on her knee holding her the white fabric of her jacket. A faint purple glow shone through the jacket.

_Her seal! _"Nizumi!" I started to run to her but Kakashi sensei stopped me.

"Stop! Let her do this on her own."

"But sensei-" Sakura said worried about Nizumi.

"What is going on?!" Temari looked at Sakura, Kakashi got to it first.

"Her seal was just repaired and may still be weak, depending on emotion. Jiraiya said this might happen. She needs to fight this."

"No! Ive seen what the tailed beast can do to her!." Nizumi coughed and I saw the water under her turn dark. "Nizumi!" She looked up at me and I knew she was scared. She felt alone. She couldn't receive help from us. "Your not a monster Nizumi! Your a leaf shinobi! My team mate!"

She was losing concentration so her limbs kept sinking in the water. I could see the chakra on her hands that supported start to flicker. She was trying but if she goes under the water she could suffocate just like she did at the inn. "NIZUMI!" I started to run but Kakashi sensei held my arm behind my back. "Kakashi Sensei!" I yelled at him. "Let me go! She'll drown!"

"No Naru-"

Nizumi sat up and screamed. Her seal shown bright purple then changed to blue. Kakashi grabbed his headband threatening to bring out his sharingan. The glow from her seal faded and she fell back in the water. Kakashi let my arm and grabbed her before her head sank under. Sakura and Timari helped me carry her to the bank.

"Naruto." Nizumi said panting. "Is that what you really think of me as? Your team mate."

"I told you I'd have your back no matter what." Sakura healed the shuriken wounds I made and Nizumi's expression changed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Now that you two are done blowing off some steam," Kakashi said picking up his backpack. "we should hit the road."

Nizumi tried sitting up. I picked her up and put her on my back. "Naruto you don't need to-"

"Its fine. After all I started it."

She didn't say anything so I took it as an okay.

"Alright lets go!"

* * *

**A/N: Is it bad i enjoyed writing that? XD **

**-Nizumi**


	11. Chapter 10: Arrival

**Nizumi's POV**

I hadn't really felt the presence of the zero tails since Jiraiya repaired my seal. _So, why did the zero tails decide to fight now?_

_"Nizumi. Finally you understand. You're the monster. Not me."_

_"No you're wrong!" _I retorted back fighting back.

_"Who are you lying to Nizumi? Your own father thought of you as the monster that killed the woman he loved. He was forced to take care of you. Think of the torture you put him through, having to look at you and remember his lovers horrible cries. You. You did it."_

_"No!" _

My mind was a blurr of two colors. Purple and blue.

_The purple was over whelming._

_"Don't fight it."_

"You're not a monster Nizumi! You're a leaf shinobi! My team mate!" I heard Naruto yell at me.

_Naruto…he was someone who I hated, who I cared for and someone who I wanted to know. He was like me, and then he wasn't. How could he choose to fight for me after he suffered so much on his own already?_

_"That's it Nizumi. Surrender." _The force behind the zero tails chakra was tremendous, but the zero tails voice didn't seem to be strained at all. It seemed to be sadistic if anything.

_I wanted to give in. _

_"_NIZUMI!_" _

However, Naruto's voice seemed much nicer to listen to.

_"Zero-Tails, get this through that thick skull of yours. I have fought every moment of my life. My mother fought to save me, my dad fought to protect me and I will fight to protect the one thing that ties them to this world. My heart! Their lives will not be in vein! I will not give in to you, or anyone who threatens that! Now shut the hell up, you're in my body and you will do as _I _say!"_

I put forth all of my strength to push against the burning seal on my chest, to push back the Zero tails. Then I didn't feel under it's control anymore. My seal felt different. It didn't weigh down on my heart. If anything it made my heart feel weightless.

I snapped out of it and saw Naruto pulling me up to him. Then Temari and Sakura helped carry me off to solid ground.

"Naruto." I said as Sakura laid me down and begun to heal my wounds. "Is that what you really think of me as? Your team mate?" He smiled.

"I told you I'd have your back no matter what."

_Naruto…_

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

I saw Kakashi come up behind Naruto. "Now that you two are done blowing off steam, we should hit the road."

I sat up and was about to stand but Naruto picked me up and made me lay on his back. He held my legs so I could lean against him.

"Naruto, you don't need to-"

"Its fine. After all, I started it."

_True._ I felt really tired and Naruto's body heat held off the cold of the night air so I leaned my head against his back and decided that as long as he wanted to he could carry me. It would make up for him punching me in the face. We jumped off into the trees and I fell asleep while Naruto carried me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and we were still moving. Only I could see sand starting to appear in the passing grass. The sun seemed to be up quite a bit so that means I've been asleep for a long time.

"Naruto?" he looked back at me.

"You're up?" He said cheerily.

"Yes, you don't have to keep carrying me. I can run now."

"Your sure?"

_Is he offering to carry me more? I'm not heavy but damn, he must be tired._

"Yes." I smiled and he stopped. Kakashi saw that we stopped and motioned for the other two to hold up. Once I stood I stretched my legs and back then we were on our way.

"So what happened last night?" Sakura asked curious.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, all I know is that I have control of my beast, At least enough to hold it off now." I looked at Naruto beside me who was looking at me in wonder. I smiled at him. "I'm not the monster sealed inside me. I'm a shinobi."

He smiled back and I looked at Temari.

"Now, let's go save your brother Temari."

"Yeah, and we made great time. We should be in the Sand village in a few hours. This knucklehead insisted that we didn't stop as often as we should have." Kakashi stated motioning to Naruto.

"I've never been to the Sand village. What's it like?" I asked Temari.

"It's got great architecture, inspired by the beetles that overrun the desert. And rich culture." Temari noted while thinking to herself.

The only other village I've been to other then my own would be the leaf village. So it's kind of exciting to see different parts of the world. "Look the edge of the forest!" Sakura exclaimed. We looked ahead and saw the light shining off the sand. Once we made it to the edge we all stopped at Temari's signal.

"Wait" she looked at the patterns and direction the wind was blowing. "We need to move fast or we wont make it before a sandstorm that's coming." We followed Temari because she knew the surroundings. I thought i saw something move far off, but wrote it off as a mirage.

I ran beside Naruto and stayed quiet for a while, still thinking about last night. "Naruto?"

"Hu?"

"About last night." I pulled my fathers head band out of my belt. "This is my dad's."

"When did he die?"

"About two weeks before you found me."

He looked at me then down. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am Naruto, it WAS my fault he died, no matter how much I tell myself it wasn't." But I smiled at Naruto. "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't fight and give up. If anything it should make me want to kill the bastard that gave the final blow."

"who was it?" Naruto asked. I clenched my fists.

"An Akatuski member in an orange mask, with one eye showing." I put the headband back in my bag. "Naruto, you were right. I did think of myself as only a vessel. My village, my team, maybe even my dad thought so too. I'm sorry I took my anger out on you."

"Its okay." He smiled. "I'm sorry for hitting you with my shuriken."

"They didn't hit me. I caught them." I chuckled.

"Why?"

"To distract you." He studied me for a second. "Never assume anything in battle."

"Look there's the outer wall!" Sakura said pointing. The wall was huge. Large ledges surrounded the village. The mere size left me awe struck.

"Lady Temari!" One of the Sand shinobi yelled as he came out of the thin passage to the sand. "We've been waiting for you. Please, right this way!" We were lead into the village and the man continued.

"First, Lord Kazekage was taken then Lord Kankuro and was recovered. However, we could not stop Lady Kasai this morning. She has not returned. We fear the worst"

Temari looked at her subordinate in shock. "What?!"

"Yes" he confirmed. "And further more, Konkuro was poisoned but we cant identify it for an antidote."

"Kasai?!" Naruto looked at Temari then the Sand Ninja. "I didn't know she even left the leaf village."

"She's been living here for the past two years. Her and Gaara have become extremely close. How come you didn't stop her?"

Her subordinate jumped. "She was too fast for us, even though she was injured she refused to stay."

"Damn! How is Konkuro's condition?"

"The medical ninja working on him say he only has one day left."

Sakura came up behind Temari and looked at her. "Hurry, Temari ill examine him."

"Okay!"

It only took us a few minuets to get to the hospital and up to the room that Temari's team mate was.  
Sakura and Temari wasted no time getting to Kankuro's side. Suddenly, the old woman who was in the room glared past Naruto and I, strait at Kakashi.

"The white fang of Konoha!" She launched herself at him. Naruto and I reacted and blocked the woman from attacking. Naruto blocked her upper right fist and I her lower left.

"Why are you attacking master Kakashi?! You shriveled up old prune!"

_Shes fast, her appearance definitely doesn't reflect her skills_.

"That day, how dare you! Despicable white fang of Konoha! Finally, today I shall collect vengeance for my son!"  
Kakashi put his hands up in defiance.

"Oh! Wait I'm not-"

"Silence!" She yelled. A man that seemed to be around her age stepped in front of her and blocked her from moving.

"Look closely, sis. The resemblance is strong but he isn't the white fang of Konoha."

The woman looked at Kakashi carefully for a second then started laughing. "Silly me!"

_Geez! Kill someone you don't mean to why don't ya!?_

A cry of pain came from the bed, and the boys hand went to his throat. Sakura quickly tied her hair back.

"Let me take a look!"

"Please do." Temari said extremely worried. Sakura looked back at us.

"I need space, please stand back."

We all stood back and Naruto seemed lost in thought as he stared at Konkuro. I put my hand on Naruto's shoulder and he snapped out of it. "Got it."

"Nizumi, please stay in here to keep Temari company."

I nodded and stood next to Temari, she was shaking. Sakura opened his right eye then his left, carefully inspecting everything. She took out a small flash light from her pack and pointed it in his eyes. Then she pulled Konkuro's forehead back and his chin down, opening his mouth to her. Carefully she stuck her fingers in his mouth and moved them around methodically. He gagged and he coughed.

_I'd imagine that doesn't feel that nice…poor guy._

The medical ninja in the room looked at her. "Hey- what are you-"

"I'm a leaf medical ninja. I know what I'm doing." Then she laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heart beat, narrowing her eyes in concentration. "They seemed to have used a heavy metal based toxin. This type works on the muscles by destroying cells."

"Just from that brief examination?..." One of the Sand medical ninja said in awe.

"Can I see the record?" Sakura said holding out her hand to the sand medical ninja. Quickly he handed it to her and she looked it over.

"There is also a list of the toxic indigence, there are blank spaces here and there but.."

"I can predict the general out come." She stated going over the record. After looking over it a few more moments she read off her conclusion. "the cardiac muscles could be destroyed so at any time his heart could stop. So, its tough to say if we can prepare an antidote in time."

"You don't mean that!" Temari said horrified. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Sakura looked at the medical ninja. "Please assemble the items I request immediately. It'll be quite a crude treatment but it's the only option we have."

Quickly she wrote down what she needed and the medical ninja were on their way. Temari walked over to her teammate and held his hand. Tears welled up in her eyes as she took her free hand to wipe a cool cloth over his sweating head.

"He'll be fine. We have to believe that, Temari." I walked beside Temari and looked her in the eyes.

She sighed and nodded. Konkuro was breathing hard and from the look of it, seemed really weak. Of course I'd never seen him before so it was hard to determine his condition on my own.

"I hope Sakura can save Konkuro. Having one of my brothers gone doesn't help, and having Konkuro in danger is almost more then I can bear."

It didn't take long for Sakura to put together an antidote. She placed a bowl of a thick green liquid on the table beside Konkuro.

"I'll need him held down firmly." The medical ninja in the room came up to the table and held his limbs. I came up behind his shoulders and placed my hand on his cold clammy skin.

Slowly Sakura concentrated her chakra on her hand and when she raised her hand the liquid came with it. As she placed her hand above his heart the green liquid seemed to be seeping into his skin. Konkuro immidietly began to thrash around. It took all of us to hold him in place. Sakura held the liquid in his chest for a moment then began to pull it out. Thick purple blotches of something where coming out, and a lot by the looks of it.

"That's the toxin?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Sakura confirmed. "the antidote I prepared would make the toxin surface to the surface of the muscles so I could collect it." She placed the polluted liquid back into the bucket and looked at the medical ninja. "Next!" she ordered. Another medical ninja replaced the polluted liquid with another clean one, it held clean green liquid.

_This is disgusting! I cant believe Sakura can do this without gagging. Oh.. I don't feel so good…_

Sakura looked at Temari. "Take Nizumi's place."

"Sakur-" Temari smiled and placed her hands where mine were. "okay."

I walked out into the hall and saw Kakashi, Naruto and the two old siblings sitting on the bench waiting. Naruto stood up "So what's happening?"

"Sakura is extracting the toxin. So this'll take a while."

Naruto sank back into his sitting position, and Kakashi sensei read his book. We all waited.


	12. Chapter 11: Jinchuriki

**A/N: Yay! 1000 views! Thanks so much for reading!**

**sorry I'm updating late today XD Band practice held over.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"So who is Kasai?" I turned to Naruto, both curious and bored.

"Kasai is an old friend. She was hot tempered and very rude, but if you really got to know her she was a trusting friend. Shes tough and really smart. Kakashi Sensei?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you two close?"

Kakashi sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "Yeah, we are."

"Do you think she could defeat the Akatsuki and rescue the Kazekage?" I watched his expression carefully. He closed his eye.

"It's hard to say, but if she did, she would've returned by now."

_Great, now we have to add another on our list to rescue. That is if she's even alive_. "Let's hope for the best. If she's anything like you described then she should be fine."

"Oh! Hey why did granny here try to attack you?" Naruto said pointing his thumb back at the old woman.

"Well to put it simply, the white fang of Konoha was my father."

"That would explain the strong resemblance." The old man said crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

Sakura walked put of the examination and pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had it in,  
"He is in no immidiate danger, but I'm going to need to create an antidote to get rid of the rest of the toxins in his body. So he should be fine." All of us seemed to breathe easier, and under our present circumstances it was a good thing. Temari came out of the medical room and looked at Kakashi.

"You will be shown to your rooms and be given a proper dinner-"

"What?! No!" Naruto looked at Temari. "We need to look for them now-"

"At this point we need to take every kindness we can get Naruto, or else we will end up like Konkuro." He thought for a moment then sunk back onto the bench.

* * *

Once we were in our rooms I sat on the small bed in the corner. Ive only heard rumors of Sasori off the red sand. The rumors scared me anyway, and rumors can either be right or wrong. Based on what I saw the rumors were correct. Dad, I'm fighting against the Akatuski. The jinchuriki I've met have been nothing but kind. I'm a jinchuriki too so I'll help out others like me.

"Nizumi?" Kakashi sensei knocked on the door.

"Come in." He opened the door. "Hey what's up?"

"I never got to ask you about what happened last night." He leaned against the door, keeping his eye on me.

"Sensei, I really don't understand myself. The seal was fine until I fought with Naruto."

"Your emotions are tied to the seal, like Naruto's."

"His emotions?"

"Yes. That means you have to keep your cool in battle, or else your beast will come out."

"Kakashi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you really want me in team 7? I know having two jinchuriki on a team sounds reckless to me."

"Well..."

"The truth sensei, please" I looked in his eye.

"So we could keep an eye on you and you seemed to complete the team." It seems legit that Lady Hokage would want an eye kept on me, no punn intended. Naruto had told me about Sasuke Uchiha. What did I offer to make up for him?

"You know, this mission isn't exactly protecting you Nizumi. If anything it's doing the exact opposite."

"I'm not made of glass sensei. Even if I'm in danger I wont let that stop me from rescuing Gaara and beating the Akatuski. And besides, Naruto saved my life so I wont miss the chance to return the favor."

He thought for a moment then smiled. "Well, get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Goodnight Sensei."

Sleep came fast and so did a memory that I had buried deep within my subconscious.

_I looked at my dads body laying on the large pile of wood. The stoic expression he had burned into my mind. He was a wave ninja. So he would be honored liked one. It was tradition that fallen wave ninja were sent off with a token of a family member. So I took off my head band and placed it on his heart, then took his off, kissing his bare foreheard._

_"Goodbye, Dad." I put on his headband, lit the torch, and softly started to sing._

"Clouds roll in,"

_I placed the torch at the base of the wood pile._

"Both red and black"

_The flames spread through the wood._

"Chaos and torment lay waste to the cat."

_Then the flames surrounded my dads body._

"But the cat has nine to bring it back,  
Ten pieces fit the puzzle."

_My dads flesh started to burn._

"Order is the key,"

"Nations lay waste, all starting with one"

_Tears rolled down my cheeks._

"Clouds roll in, A new war has begun."

_I sang the riddle over and over again, bidding him farewell from this world and saying thank you for everything he had done fore me. Then I heard a rattle in the trees directly behind me._

The Akatuski! They took everything from me! They will not take this ceremoney from my dad!_ I concentrated chakra at my feet, sent it under the dirt, up the tree, and knocked the person out of the tree. Without hesitation I charged her._

_"Die!" Making my chains I launched them at her._

_"Wait!" She dodged and put her hands up. "I don't want to hurt you!" I looked at her and called my chains back._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Why should I tell you? You just tried to kill me!" She looked at dad burning, so I moved in her line of vision "Metal forgeing jutsu!" Chains shot out of the ground and before I could move, they wrapped around my arms, then with amazing strength the pulled me to my knees. I fought with all of my strength._

No! I will not-_ **bu-dum!** My heart pulsed with that raw power. The girl looked at my chest wideyed._

_"Are you a jinchuriki?"_

_"Are you Akatuski?"_

_"No I-"_

_"Then how did you know?"_

_"Please just let me talk!" Her tone was kind so I looked at her. "I know what it's like to hide." She lifted the bangs on her face to reveal a seal on the center of her forehead. "I'm a jinchuriki too."_

_A jinchuriki! I was safe for the moment then. She released me then knelt down next to me._

_"Who is that burning man, and why are you on the run?"_  
_She stood up with me and I looked at my dad's burning body,_

Jolting awake I noticed the light starting to appear in the eastern sky. It was almost dawn, so it was time to get up.

Once everyone was awake we headed back down to the hospital. I learned that Sakura had spent half of the night creating an antidote of the poison. She really was an amazing medical ninja. The hospital wasn't very busy so there wasn't really much to concentrate on other then waiting for our sleeping friend to open his eyes. I was just about to leave when I heard a medical ninja.

"Hes awake!" Hes exclaimed in the room so we stood up and walked in the doorway. I noticed the many bowls of the thick green liquid, the purple toxin floating around.

"Konkuro?" Temari looked down at her brother. His eyes eyes moved around the room, assessing what was going on by the looks of it. "Are you okay?"

"Temari? What are you doing back so soon?"

"I heard what happened."

"Sorry to make you worry." Konkuro started to sit up then noticed the empty bed next to him. His eyes widened. "Where is Kasai?"

"We couldn't stop her from going after Gaara." A man with a white cloth covering half of his face came into the room.

"Baki, have you heard from her?"

Baki shook his head and looked at Konkuro. "It's been two days and our tracking party hasn't kept in touch, either. We fear the worst." Konkuro looked around at the people in the room, his gaze stopping at Naruto.

"Hey." Naruto greeted him. "Been a long time."

"They came all the way from the leaf." The old woman and her brother walked up to Konkuro's bedside. "We have to hear it come from you, Kankuro. Was it really Sasori of the red sand?" Konkuro looked down.

"Yes, he said it himself." He looked at Baki. "You said the tracking squad hasn't come back yet?"

"Yes."

"Were my puppets collected?"

"Yes." Baki waved his hand and one of the medical ninja left the room, shortly he returned with a bag full of broken puppets.

"There. In that piece." Konkuro pointed and Baki leaned down to grab the piece. "There is a piece of Sasori's clothing in the hand."

"If you were going to go down, you weren't going down without a fight. Just what I would expect from a sand ninja." Kakashi opened the hand and took the cloth. "I am an excellant tracker, as well as the leaf ninja hounds. With this cloth we can find them quickly." Kakashi made his hand sign. "Summoning jutsu!" Out a puff of smoke a group of ninja hounds appeared.

"Hey, Paku!" Naruto came around to look at the dogs. The smallest looked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! Its been a while."

_It spoke! Why is the dog talking!?_

"You haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you."

"What?! Ive gotten taller!" Naruto put his hand about shoulder length then scrowled at the talking dog.

"Kakashi." Baki said handing handing him a scroll. "It's from the Hokage." Quickly Kakashi looked it over.

"It looks like Lady Tsunade has sent reinforcments. Guys team will be joining us. Paku," Kakashi held the cloth to the group of dogs, "I'll need one of you to meet up with them and tell them what our current situation is then have them meet up with us on our route." Each one of the dogs sniffed the cloth then they were on their way.

"Naruto," Kankuro called from his bed. "Save my little brother."

Naruto smiled. "Of course. I'm going to be the Hokage so I'll just do the Kazekage a favor early on."

"We should go get our supplies together." I began to walk out of the room, Naruto followed,

"Meet up at the entrance of the Sand village." Kakashi called from the room,

"You seem awful quiet. Are you okay?" Naruto said concerned,

"Konkuro and Temari seem really close and their little brother missing because of me." I looked at Naruto as we made our way out into the street. "I will do everything possible to save him." _Even if it cost me my life._ Naruto and I got to our temporary living spaces and we picked up our bags, then made our way to the sand village entrance. "I'm worried about what the Akatuski is doing to Gaara, and what they plan on doing to the beasts they capture."

"Well whatever it is we'll put a stop to it."

"And kill all of those bottom feeding bastards."

"We'll get him back," Naruto held up his arm, "together."

I bumped my arm with his. "Together."

Once we got on the road, my heart pounded. I was going into the hornets nest. My entire life I was hiding from these bastards, or at least trying to, and now I was searching for them. Was this reckless? Granny Chyo, the one who tried to attack Kakashi sensei, decided to tag along and inclined to take care of Sasori, her grandchild.

As we followed a hound that had Sasori's sent I noticed were we were going.

"Kakashi sensei." I sped up and jumped beside him.

"Huh?"

"The hideout is in the land of rivers."

"How do you know."

"Well if you look at the direction we are going in and how they could escape almost without a trace, the only place that they could hide would be in the land of rivers. Not to mention how they could easily get to the wave village and the sand village."

"Your right."

"I'll send ahead some of my chakra to scope out the area." I made my hand sign, _Chakra Molding Jutsu!_ A ball of purple chakra formed in my hand and small amounts of chakra shaped like humming birds flew off ahead of us with amazing speed.

"It still amazes me that you can do that." Sakura said observing my jutsu. Sakura looked me over. "You're not even breaking a sweat. Aren't you tired?"

Thinking for a moment I shook my head, "I feel fine. I don't even feel like I did much of anything. It feels like throwing Kunai."

"Remarkable," Kakashi complemented.

"Come to think of it Gaara can do that with his sand." Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, but that is because he is the one-tails jinchuriki." Granny Chyo stated.

"Well Niz-" I shot Naruto a glance; I shook my head slightly, he saw I didn't want this woman to know, I didn't really know her well. "Nevermind."

"Hey, Naruto can I ask you something?" Sakura looked at Naruto. "How long have you been a target of the Akatuski?"

"How should I know?"

"It could very well have been from the beginning." I guessed. I didn't know how long ago the nine tails was sealed within him.

"Two Akatsuki members came to Konoha looking for Naruto about three years ago, and now they're back. I'm still not sure what they want to do exactly."

"But why did they wait three years?" Sakura looked at Kakashi Sensei.

"They probably couldn't do anything," Kakashi guessed "after all, Naruto was with Lord Jiraiya."

"And tracking them down wouldn't have been easy if they were traveling, seeing as they happened to just 'stumble' over me in the land of rivers."

"Well according to my information there seemed to be other reasons. Extracting Biju sealed in a human body requires preparation. They needed time." Granny Chyo explained.

"What is a 'Biju'?"

"Biju are tailed beast spirits." I informed Sakura, jumping off a branch. "But the Biju for the sand village is the one tails, Shikaku."

"Correct." Sakura looked at Granny Chyo.

"So there are more spirits other then the nine tails and the one tails?"

"Yes. There are nine tailed beasts."

_Or so you think._ Sakura looked at me with a slightly confused look. I concentrated on my chakra birds and let them become my eyes. Nothing so far.

Granny Chyo continued to explain. "Biju are distinct in character, each of them have a different number of tails. Biju are huge concentrations of chakra. During the era of the great war, every hidden village competed for control over the Biju, for military purposes. But their power is beyond human understanding and no one can control them. I don't know the Akatuski's intentions but that kind of raw power is far too dangerous for them to get a hold of. Now in times of peace things tend to change. Now they exist all over the world."

One of my birds dissapreard. The last image my chakra bird saw was a red cloud

"Everyone, STOP!" I yelled. We all stopped on the ground and I looked at the man standing in front of us.

There was a man in an Akatuski robe. Instantaneous rage gripped my mind. I wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"Itachi Uchiha!" Naruto growled.

"Don't look him directly in the eyes." Kakashi warned.

"What a surprise." Itachi's voice was smooth and clam, a hint of threat lingered though. "The nine tails and the key together."

_Shit_. I looked at Naruto. The only time I saw Naruto this angry was when he was fighting with me. His eyes were averted down like mine and his fists balled.

"I think its time that you two come with me. Naruto, Nizumi." Itachi's hand came up and pointed at us.

"Like hell we will." I spat at him.

"You two stay back out of this. I'll handle him." Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his sharringan and launched himself at Itachi. He dodged Kakashi's first blow and a clone ran from behind Itachi, Naruto quickly saw what was happening and made his Rasengan.

"No! Naru-" the clone went past him and jumped behind us. _Chakra Molding Jutsu!_

I blinked and he was gone. Everyone was.

"Nizumi." A familiar voice said kindly. My body felt cold and I turned to see someone standing in the trees.

"D-dad?"

* * *

**A/N: You guys know I love cliff hangers!**


End file.
